


Meet me at the Rooftop.

by celestie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Assault, Consent, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestie/pseuds/celestie
Summary: (ON HIATUS)--- I'm not a big fan of how this fic is turning out (obvious enough that I've not updated it..)  so for the time being, its being discontinued. Maybe in the future i'll pick it back up and re-write or continue it, but honestly, imo, its trash, but also my 1st fic.. so..:')-----Heidi Reader is a freshly enrolled student at SNK High school. Through her new school friends, she meets Levi Ackerman, a handsome man with a liking for books, tea, and cleanliness.Heidi takes an instant disliking to Levi and his hard headed and rude manners.However, when a thug tries to attack Heidi, Levi springs to the rescue. Heidi begins to notice that Levi is actually not as much of a jerk as she initially thought.Levi's obliviousness leaves him blind to Heidi's affections, therefore she needs to force herself to loose those child-like feelings towards a grump like him. She needs to distract herself.But suddenly, Levi notices Heidi's strange behavior... why does it bother him?
Relationships: Levi & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy :p
> 
> Welcome to my very FIRST fanficcc :D woo!  
> I've always been tempted to write one but have been too afraid to because:  
> 1) I suck at writing  
> 2) I can be a HUGE procrastinator (which 100% explains why i'm failing all my classes atm)  
> 3) Adhd! it s u c k s.
> 
> I think i just got really inspired by some of the writers like in Ao3 and Wattpad haha. But besides that, i think i would like to write the HS story here and a different story in Wattpad... not sure why but oh well lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, being my first fanfic, its probably gonna be ass.. BUT, there is a first time for everything righttt?
> 
> Small edit: I'd like to say a few things :)  
> As you can tell, i don't use y/n or (your name) in this story. I found that a few authors i have read fanfics from like to give (y/n) a first name and end it with "Reader". I actually really like that so i decided to do it myself. Obviously, (y/n) will be Heidi Reader.

**A Fresh Start**

* * *

"Kiddo! It's time to get up!" is what i heard just outside of my new room. I've been here a few days but i'm still not exactly used to it. 

"Alrighttttt..." I semi-yell back to let him know i’m not sleeping in or ignoring his wake up call. 

I wake up to the now sort-of familiar room I have spent your first few days in. I stretch my freshly awakened body as I run my fingers through my hair. My other had glided through the cold duvet covers that belonged to the Queen-sized bed. Mid-Stretch, i glance over at the large window to see a beautiful view. The sun is sprinkling light and warmth onto my skin. Everything was a whole lot bigger than the room I had before. I was fairly excited to live in a bigger home but of course, overwhelmingly grief-stricken with the passing of my mother. 

_"Alexa, play my morning playlist"_

About 6 months ago, she was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. Unfortunately, Life expectancy rates for that specific type are extremely low. She accepted her fate, knowing soon i'd have to face this world alone. Through those short six months, she prepared me for the worst. It annoyed me in a way. How could she just accept what some health professionals told her? Did she not have at least a glimmer of hope? Was she scared? Did she even care? Did she realize how much I needed her? 

Every day I put up a smile in school. After school I drove to the hospital. Room 104 on the 6th floor. And spent the rest of the day with her. The nurses absolutely loved mom. How could they not? She was witty, wise, and full of love. Often, younger nurses would come visit for advice over love.. communicating with their partners... and... _the birds and the bees_... why you may ask? She was a Sex Therapist. Yup. 

To be honest, you would expect me to be slightly uncomfortable with talking about _the birds and the bees_ with my mom, but you are mistaken. Me and her had a pretty close mother-daughter relationship. I could tell her anything without feeling weird about it. I think maybe my mom was more a best friend than a mom at times.. She was well aware i was a virgin, but i had told her about my encounters with certain boys i dated in the past... so in a way i was well experienced and knew what i was doing thanks to the sweet and thoughtful motherly advice! She never judged or insisted on the details of course, I usually just let all the info on my own. She was a cool mom, I felt comfortable telling her practically everything that went on in my life.

Goodness, even when my friends came and visited they would spew their entire week- no- more like month- to my mom. She of course loved listening. What else is she to do when she's laying in a hospital bed all day? 

_Shit... its 8:45..._

_School starts at 9:00! Get up Heidi! Don't get yourself a tardy on the first day moron!_

I jumped out of the unmade bed and speed walked towards the almost entirely empty closet. I reach for the clothes i had planned to wear the night before. It still amazes me how big the closet was... _its almost the size of my old room_... it even had a little window and a couch to sit on inside?

_How wealthy was dad... damn..._

_No time to think about that Heidi! GET DRESSED!_

I quickly put on an over sized tee shirt, periwinkle, with a cool graphic design in the color white in the back. I grab the ripped skinny jeans next and begin to frantically pull my legs though. I start doing a jumping-like motion to get the tight piece of clothing through my legs. I look like a buffoon. I just know my mom is laughing at how ridiculous i look right about now.

Quickly, I slip on non-matching socks and put on high top Chuck Taylor Converse shoes. 

I brush though my hair with speed, but cautious not to end up with missing hair. I had straightened it last night so i wont have to this morning. Smart move. Next, Brushed my teeth. There is no way i'll have time for breakfast. Now running, I enter my Room once again to apply some mascara, concealer, and just so i don't look completely dead, a little blush. Just in case i need to touch up through the day, i stuffed the same three products plus some chap stick to a small bag and tossed it into my school bag. 

It feels like i'm running a race now that I live at dads house. I could swear it took me a fat ass minute just to make it to the living/dining area..

_...down the stairs... left? no..right?... yup, right it is._

Once I got down there, dad greeted me with a big warm hug... uh... cool? I mean, I returned the hug but i felt a little awkward since i was never around him much after the divorce you know? But hes still my dad, and i'm thankful he was more than happy to take me in and take care of me. 

"Kiddo, you don't have to take your car to school okay? I told Vivi to take you." He told me as he pulled away from the hug.

"Oh, i'm alright with that idea" I agreed.

Ms. Vivi was the Housekeeper that lives with us as well. Shes been nothing but an absolute sweetheart to me. Shes very beautiful. She seemed to be in her late 20's or early 30's. Her hair was a dark brown color that was shoulder length. Her eyes were a brown that complimented her long lashes. Along with that she had full lips and a beautifully sculpted face. Ms. Vivi seemed to be around 5'7. She had a skinny but hour-glass like figure.

 _How is this lady not a model?_ Was the first thing i thought when i met her. 

I kinda suspect her and my dad have... some sort of relationship going on... but i could care less honestly. Him and mom separated when i was young but it wasn't messy at all. They just both came into terms that they were better off being friends than a married couple, and that they were. He helped plenty with medical bills and the funeral. Hell, he even cried more than me. Well, between me and him, hes the only one who really cried. Don't get me wrong, I was and still am grieving, but for some reason... i cant cry? I'm not sure why.

I snap back into reality and there i am, already in the car, halfway to school with Ms. Vivi.

"Soooo, i noticed you didn't eat breakfast. Wanna stop by Starbucks and get something before i drop you off Heidi? There is one right next to the school!" She said with her usual bubbly voice, her eyes completely off the road and facing me.

"Oh, yeah that would be nice Ms. Vivi, thank you, but please keep your eyes on the road." i reply with a nervous laugh.

"Oh darn! Sorry Heidi! But there is no need for 'Ms. Vivi'! Please just call me Vivi, it makes me feel younger."

"Alright Vivi. Thank you." i told her with a smile.

I can tell shes a little air headed, but shes just the biggest sweetheart. 

I rarely ever went to Starbucks, I was more accustomed to going to a Brunch Cafe in front of the town home me and my mom used to live in. It seems like I wont be going there as much as I used to anymore though. 

I ordered a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. I was craving something sweet so that was fitting for what I needed. I couldn't decide on Pumpkin bread and a Chocolate Croissant... so i fuck it. I got both. 

I thanked Vivi again before i stepped out of the glimmering BMW, only one of the many luxurious card my dad owns. Then it hit me. 

_The ring._

I quickly check my ring finger for the silver piece of jewelry that was once my mothers favorite ring. I wore it every day after her passing to feel close to her. Thankfully, it was where i wanted it to be. I gave it another quick look just to reassure myself that it was still there.

With that, I let out a quick sigh of relief and begin to make my way into the foreign building standing in front of me. 

_A Fresh Start..._


	2. Day One:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Heidi's first day at Snk High, i wonder how her day will transpire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Heidi is a Junior, I kind of thought of making the characters have similar designs as the upcoming Season 4 designs. Like Jean, Eren, Armin and Connie. I kind of envision this story with jean and his mullet like hair (which honestly, suits him well, it looks great) Eren and his very attractive man bun/ long hair, Armin with him new and absolutely perfectly trimmed hair, and dear old Connie with basically the same-ish design but looking a bit more grown. I love the designs from S1-3 but i feel like in this story, the age of 17 for a junior should have a more developed and mature physique. Also, it would be weird if the looked a bit young in this story considering the tags... lol. But the ages in this story are 17-18. (a person under 18 is considered underage in the US so i felt that putting the underage seggs tag should be added) Levi, Erwin, Mike and Hange, and the superiors in aot are seniors here btw :)

**An unanticipated day.**

* * *

Both my hands are occupied with the beverage in my left had, and both the Pumpkin Bread and Chocolate Croissant settled to my right. 

I turn to my side to attempt to prop the door open but before i get the chance, i sense someone towering over me to assist me. I turn to see a particularly lanky boy with short dark brown hair and pale green eyes. _Damn he's really tall-_

"Here i got it" he said a bit nervously. His height is intimidating but he seems timid by his facial expression and soft voice.

"Ah, thank you!" I reply with a kind smile.

"Oh, n-no problem! I mean your hands are full and- well I was w-waking my way inside too and well- I've never seen you around so i'm guessing you're new here."

_He seems pretty tense.._

"Ah, much appreciated. What a gentleman." you return with a friendly tone and a slight giggle.

Immediately his cheeks flush and he answers with "T-thank you." again, timidly. I think he seems like a pretty sweet Gentle Giant, maybe i should ask for his name?

"I'm Heidi, what's your name?" 

"Heidi? I've never heard that name before, its really pretty.. B-but i'm Bertolt, Bertolt Hoover."

"Well, Bertolt, thank you for holding the door... but would you mind helping me out again with something?" 

My new schedule i had printed last night was already memorized in my head, all i had to figure out where my first class was. There was only about 8 minutes left so i think with the assistance of Bertolt, i could find my class a lot faster with no issues. 

"I don't mind, what is it?" he said curiously.

"Well, my first class is English 3 with Mr.Watts. Sorry if you aren't a Junior but would you happen to know where that might be?" I asked.

"That happens to be my first period actually. We can go together if you would like." He said with a bit of a less mousy tone and more of a delighted voice.

I simply nodded my head and gave a warm smile as my okay. As I followed next to him i noticed he was still pretty tense, but i made small talk with him so the walk wouldn't be painfully awkward for us. The building was large and unfamiliar. A few steps almost there, a very muscular boy standing near a classroom door made his way toward us. Now this guy seemed more intimidating... but Bertolt seemed to have lost his tense posture. 

"Bert! Who's the pretty lady?" he said with his hand out, as i assume it was for some sort of handshake. Now Gentle Giant was once again. flustered and tense at his bold choice of words, too frozen to return the awaiting hand held out for him to shake. I myself just kind of looked up at the new face with a bit of shock at what i had just heard. Still though, It kind of made me feel confident.

"O-oh, R-Reiner, this is Heidi." he answered.

"Cool name Heidi, pretty unique. So what's going on between you and Bert? Its a bit atypical to see him trying to impress a girl." He said with a smirk facing right at Bert.

Gentle Giant's- Shit sorry, it just fits him... _Bertolt's_ face only got more and more red. I giggled at the sight.

"He just helped me out with the door and finding my way to English is all, but its nice to meet you _Reiner_ " I told the muscular boy in front of me.

"Ahhh, well Berty, I see you wanted to be bold today. Very cool." He told Bertold with another smirk. Its already obvious these two are good friends, hes just teasing.

The few minutes left until class is to begin, I try to eat my breakfast but somehow after consuming the Pumpkin bread, i already feel full. I guess i'm saving the Chocolate Croissant for later then. The three of us are waiting for he door to the class to open as more students wait around outside also. I'm assuming they are also waiting. Yet again, two other people make their way towards the three of us. A girl with tan skin,dark brown hair in a low ponytail, and freckles. Another girl with brown hair and a high ponytail. You notice Reiner and Bert's attention go to them and they begin to have their own conversation between the four of them. Suddenly your attention snaps to the conversation when you overhear your name.

"Oh this is the new girl, Heidi, that Bert's trying to pull this morning" said Reiner loud enough for the people around us waiting for class to begin.

"Ahh, Bertie, who knew you had a flirtatious side" The girl with freckles teased. She turned to me and continued, "Although now there is competition... Hello Heidi," she said with confidence. "I wouldn't blame Bertl, you are _very_ attractive."

At that, I feel my cheeks heat up... "Thank you" I manage to spit out.

"Ymir, Historia could be watching." said the girl with a high ponytail.

"Me and her decided to keep it just friends _Sasha_ , i'm free to flirt with who i please." said Ymir. 

"Wait really?" Reiner said jumping into the conversation with a hopeful tone.

"That doesn't mean you have a chance." Ymir replied coldly. 

Reiner only rolls his eyes at her. 

The door finally opens and everyone waiting outside begins to make their way in one by one. I enter and immediately Bert works the courage to ask me to sit next to him. I nod with a bit of relief knowing I didn't need to awkwardly look for a seat. With that though, you hear both Ymir and Reiner growl in annoyance shooting death stares behind us.. okayyy...

The two sat behind us while i sat between Bertl and Sasha. 

English was pretty chill Mr. Watts introduced me to the class which was a tad bit awkward but nothing dreadful. Halfway though the class you heard Sasha's stomach growl with hunger. I felt bad... maybe she was in a similar rush like me this morning? I offered her the Chocolate Croissant i had left over and she- with extreme excitement- accepted my offering. I could have sworn she swallowed that Croissant...

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

Well, it doesn't take an idiot to realize that the bell to initiate passing period has began, giving us a short five minutes to make it to our next class. Before parting ways, the four had given me a friendly invite to their lunch table. Of course, i accepted. They all seemed like nice people, and besides, I did _not_ want to to go through with the uncomfortable situation of having to look for where to sit.

With that, I begin my search for the next class. Physics.

This time, I slide my schoolbag off my shoulders and lift the zipper to open it. I reach inside to grab the schedule sitting inside. I look at the chart neatly organized with the names of my classes, the teacher, and the room number. My eyes fall on _"Physics...... Mr. Lois...... room: 203"_

_Okay, cool... not too far from here..._

I begin to wander though the hall filled with unfamiliar faces. I'm surprised i'm not as nervous as I should be? As a new student, anyone would be anxious to be standing in a situation where you knew not a single person. Maybe it was the friendly interaction with Bertolt and his other three friends. They even offered for me to sit with them at lunch. I've only been here for an hour and a half for my first period, only to make 4 new acquaintances.

 _Not bad.._ I smile to myself.

Continuing to make my way through the long hallways, I read the numbers above the doors to detect my next class. 

_200....201....202....203! Ahh, found you Physics!_

The door was already open, allowing students to set foot into the room. I didn't run into anyone before this class to ask me to sit next to them. Maybe now the nerves were hitting me. The class was not yet full, leaving may seats vacant for you to choose from. I made my way to the back of the class. Hopefully no one sat here, I wouldn't want to have to awkwardly and quickly look for another seat once class began. To pass the time, I pulled out my phone and put in my air pods, pressing shuffle on my playlist. With that i begin to answer texts, snaps, look through stories promoting parties for the weekend for students in the district. I always cringed at those self-made images to let everyone who came across the information to well...be informed of a party. They almost all seemed the same. Bold and colorful letters, pictures of a mosh pit with red cups in the air, containing booze, the address, the iconic " _no wall sitting_ " and " _B.Y.O.E._ ".

 _B.Y.O.E._ indicating to bring alcohol and drugs... you know, _Bring Your Own Everything_...

Whilst I did cringe at the promo, I did like attending High School parties. In my old school I wasn't a popular, but I was well known. I was well acquainted with everyone from the popular people, the jocks, pot heads, the wannabes, nerds, you name it. I never had an issue with anyone and they never had an issue with me. I was a well respected person in my last school whom everyone liked. Its been a while since I have gone to a function though, mostly because i was with my mom all the time since she became ill. 

_Maybe I should go, I miss going to parties.._

Suddenly I felt a tap on my desk, a pretty harsh tap.. more like a bang... I had my head down and my hair covering most of my face since i was glancing down at my phone. On top of that, I had my air pods in, so i could only assume the person in front of me was not exactly delighted.

I quickly jolt at the sudden movement that startled me. I look up confused but also apologetic while i set my phone on the small desk and remove one of the earphones. 

"Sorry, I can look for an new seat" I said quickly. I'm guessing the boy in front of me sat in this particular chair. I'm not completely surprised with the prediction i had made before i chose this seat. 

The boy had two-toned hair, and brown eyes, and some chin hair. May I add attractive...? Bert was pretty cute, along with Reiner, he was also eye candy, not to mention their physique... I waited for a response but shortly after I had glanced up, his face had had a faint tint of pink across his cheeks. 

"BAHAHAHA JEAN-BOYS ALL EMBARRASED" said a shorter kid with a buzz cut and golden eyes. 

"Shut it Connie-" he spat at the boy only to turn back to me and say, "..No sweat, Its my usual spot but Mr. Lois never assigns seats."

"Are you sure?" I asked, in which he replied with a nod. 

Before he walked away, you spoke up to ask him "Wanna sit next to me?".

What did you have to lose? He was pretty cute, and already I could sense his friend, _Connie_ , had some humor in him.

Connie stood behind Jean in shock at the question but they both accepted. 

Two others walked in, A Blonde boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes, and a Brunette with his hair tied up in a messy bun. His eyes too were very attractive, instead though, the were an emerald green color.

 _Why is everyone extremely_ _attractive? Is it just me? Jeez..._

Suddenly the two begin walking towards Jean and Connie, not having noticed me quite yet.

The blonde boy looks up at Jean and opens his mouth but before he says whatever he needed to, he turns to see my unfamiliar face. 

"Hey, are you new here?" asked the Blonde with a friendly tone.

With that, now the- _woah. Hes hot. The Man bun kid is really hot..._ UH- well with that, his attention was quickly asserted to you. His eyes looked me up and down and game me a faint flirtatious smile.

_Jesus...Fucking...Christ... that was hot._

"Oh, yeah" you said as you snapped your attention back to his ocean eyes. "I'm Heidi".

"Heidi.." he repeated "I really like that name!". 

He continued "I'm Armin, and this is Eren" he said gesturing to the boy he had walked in with. 

After the introductions, everyone had sat down, but I had noticed that Eren sat next to me to my right. Armin took the seat in front of him. Jean sat to my left and Connie in front of me. 

_Looks like i made four more acquaintances. Well, well, Heidi. Making friends seems to be a breeze._

Physics went by similar to English. Mr.Lois introducing me, normal class, blah blah. Actually, a girl had walked into the middle of Mr.Lois's lesson. The class let out a few gasps and whispers as the short blonde girl that wore a white hoodie made her way inside. A bored and cold expression written all over her icy blue eyes. A few of the whispers you caught were " _how long has it been since she was last in this class_?" " _she was probably skipping again_ " " _i cant believe she showed up today."_ Her name happened to be Annie, from what I heard.

I look around to see if any of the boys knew who she was. Jean, Eren, and Connie looked at her with a similar surprised look as everyone else. Armin though, had gotten slightly flustered at the sight. He seemed to very fond of Annie, why else did he spend the rest of the class with his head rested in his hand and a love-struck look written all over his face? 

_Ding Ding Ding Ding._

Activity/ Lunch hour has set in motion. The school gave you and Hour to go to tutoring, study, eat lunch or do whatever you needed to do. As you were going to stand up, Eren asked if you had anywhere to sit. Armin, Jean and Connie seemed to keep walking before they noticed Eren had stayed back to converse with me. They stayed where they stopped but waited for him.

"Actually, yeah i-" you spoke but were interupted.

"With who?"

"Oh um, their names are Bertolt, Reiner, Ymir and Sasha.."

"Wait really?" he said surprised. 

"Uh... Is that a bad thing?" 

"What, no. We happen to sit with them an a few other of our friends." 

"Seriously?"

_What a coincidence huh Heidi?_

"Yeppp, come on. Lets go meet up with them." He said while he helped gather your things.

The other boys seemed to be shocked at Eren helping me. You can hear Jean in the distance saying, "Damn, of course Yaeger is gonna beat me to making a move first." while Connie laughs.

_Oh boy..._

After he hands the papers that he so kindly decided to help pile up for me, I stuffed them into my bag. At that, I swung the bag behind me and put one strap on my shoulder, leaving the other one hanging loose. In a way, it demonstrated the confidence radiating off me. This day just seems to be shockingly going well.

Going downstairs we passed the Cafeteria... _um... isn't that where we eat...?_

Without a word, I just carry on with following the four boys in front of me. The walk there was mostly just Jean and Eren fighting in a very puerile manner. I couldn't help but giggle at the insults they threw at each other. The funniest one was Eren calling Jean "horse face". 

Huge glass windows reveal a space filled with shelves packed with books. A pair of glass doors were soon held open for me to enter, One door by the hands of Eren, the other by Jean- Two-toned hair boy glaring at the emerald eyes, and those emerald eyes giving me a gentle but flirtatious look, along with a faint smile. I simply gave a quick "thanks" and headed inside. The pleasant sent of lignin mixed with a hint of vanilla instantly gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. I feel a hand gently place on my back leading me toward the back of the library. Not shocked but quickly flustered, I realized it was none other than Eren. Instant butterflies. Of course the other three noticed since both Eren and I were in front of them. Jean mumbled something but I didn't exactly hear him. 

Eh.

Behind the towering shelves in the exceedingly vast library, was a few familiar faces from this morning and few more unfamiliar. _How big is this group??_ They all sat in either couches, chairs from a table, or in beanbags the library had scattered around.

"Ahhh! This must be the famous Heidi Reader I've been hearing of!" said a curious but exciting resonance voice that came from a girl. She wore oval-shaped glasses and had her hair messily tied up with strands that fell over her face. Bert and Reiner must have mentioned you.

"Hange! Your are too loud! Don't get us both kicked out again!" said a guy next to her with a loud-hushed voice. His hair was dirty-blonde, almost a light brown color, parted in half.

I look around to observe the new individuals. 

One girl had Dark hair, and a stoic expression, not a very approachable look but we made eye contact. I gave her a warm smile and her expression changed to a warm smile in return, although she quickly noticed the hand Eren had on your back. Her warm smile turned into a pained look... 

_Oh no... are they together? Am I getting between something here?_

I awkwardly look away and look towards a rather short blonde, although I was probably only a few inches taller than her. I'm not very tall myself. She was very enchanting. Her eyes were large and a light blue color. Ymir had her eyes on her.. _This must be that Historia girl that was mentioned earlier..._ I noticed she wore a Varsity jacket over her clothes. Stitched onto the back read "SNK Varsity Cheer" and a smaller logo stitched onto the left of the front of it that said "SNK Cheer". A patch on the top left sleeve said "Captain"- clearly indicating she most likely lead the Varsity squad. Her bag matched the jacket, and her two pom poms rested next to the bag. Being in the Cheer team you not only had to carry school stuff, but a athletic change of clothes, cheer shoes and the pom poms, so the bag was almost over half her size. Cute bag though, it had little charms and scrunchies hanging on the zipper handles. 

I myself used to be in cheer my freshman year a my old school, but quit the team for my sophomore year and now, my junior year. Cheer was draining and to be in the squad, you had to have a good reputation, upbeat and prideful attitude. Not only that, but passing classes. The girls in the freshman cheer squad would snitch on the team if another member was caught doing the slightest thing wrong, and the coaches would never take it lightly. Its only been a little over a month or two since school in my district began so Football season was a big deal for the first semester. 

The next boy had given me a friendly smile. He sat next to Jean. His hair was dark and he had freckles scattered over his cheeks. Just by once glance I could see he had a kind and genuine heart. He seemed really sweet. I returned a friendly smile back.

Lastly I glanced over a mature, tall and _very_ handsome guy. He had Blonde hair, Blue eyes and a nicely structured face. He seems to have this charming aura. He noticed you and gave you a welcoming smile. 

_I can just tell hes a gentleman. I sense it._

I introduce myself, once again. At this point, I lost count. 

After myself, so did the Rest of them. 

Hange, Moblit, Mikasa, Historia, Marco and Erwin.

Everyone slowly began to start enjoying their lunch. I felt your heart sink remembering I forgot to bring food. 

_Shit...Maybe i have a snack of something in my bag...?_

I open the my bag and before I frantically search for a small snack, I see a bag with a note. _I don't remember putting this here..?_

I pull out he bag with the note attached. The note read: "I hope it tastes good Heidi Bear! -Vivi <3"

Immediately you felt instant glee. Vivi probably made this the night before for me and crept it into my bag this morning. Seeing Vivi's small acts of kindness this morning and right now brought the biggest smile to my face. Sure the note might seem a bit elementary including the cute nickname, but I didn't care, it was a sweet gesture. Thank God for Vivi.

Historia offered a spot next to her on the couch. I accepted it gladly. I took a liking to her. She was sweet and made burst in laughter with jests. It made some of the boys heads turn, not because it sounded bad or anything. They quite genuinely thought it sounded adorable. (I didn't notice this until Historia pointed it out by whispering what I had not seen, but I didn't pay much mind to it) 

"Has anyone seen Levi?" said Erwin.

"You know he usually drives to that one tea shop for lunch Erwin, nothing new that hes not here for break." replied Hange. She continued "Its only been almost half an hour. We'll wee shorty in Culinary next period Erwin." 

_Levi? I'm guessing hes part of this friend group. Probably a Senior like Hange Moblit and Erwin too. Did she say Culinary? Wait, thats my next class!_

"You two are in culinary next period too?" I join in.

"Yes! We indeed are! Oh! Oh! You can meet shorty- ah sorry I mean _Levi._ Though he is a bit of a grumpy little man so i guess this ought to be interesting!" Hange said sounding excited.

"Mike and Nanaba should be there too. You don't know them either _yet_ but they certainly are more welcoming than Levi would be." Erwin chimed in.

"Damn this group is big," I say with a small laugh. Jokingly you add "I wont be surprised if there is more i haven't met" 

"Oh well besides Levi, Mike and Nanaba, there is only Oluo, Petra, Eld, and Gunther! Though they only tag along sometimes, they are more their own group of four" Hange informed you.

"You forgot Annie" Armin quickly added. _I recognized the name from last period. He seems to really like her huh?_

"She never even hangs around us anymore, I wouldn't consider her a part of our group as much anymore" said Jean.

Armin only looked at Jean but then looked away trying to unhear what he just said. 

_Well. It certainly is a large group after all._

The rest of break consisted of Jean and Eren bickering. Reiner, Bert and Ymir chit-chatting over who knows what. Sasha and Connie acting like complete buffoons in their own world. Armin and Marco were finishing homework assignments, they used this break wisely I see. Hange was going on about science-y stuff while Moblit and Ewrin (very uninterested) sat and listened. Historia and I continued to talk. I quickly got along with her well. It wasn't awkward at all, no small talk or anything, it was a pretty interesting talk that both her and I were engaged in. Mikasa though seemed uninterested, she just scrolled though her phone while she kept her air pods in. You could hear one of your favorite songs blasting though them. 

_Ahh, a woman of good taste!_

When it comes to music i really have no preference. I like all kinds of music. Well most except Country... that is a 100% no for me.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

Everyone began to say their goodbyes and walk to next period. Historia and I exchanged numbers withing the hour we chatted. As Hange, Moblit and Erwin waited fot me, Eren stopped me to hand a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask a bit confused.

"I thought maybe I could give you my number. Give me a call sometime when you are free alright?" He said once again flirting.

I gave him a smile and a nod and waved him goodbye as I made my way towards the three waiting on me. He returned a kind smile. _Cute._

"Oooooh, Yaeger gave you his digits huh Heidi~?" Hange teased leaning over to see the written out numbers on the small piece of paper that was torn from the corner of notebook paper.

"Eh, its a friendly gesture is all" I said. But something deep inside you is saying the vibe was more flirtatious than anything.

The four of you made it inside and you soon spot a few students already scattered in the kitchens. The room was quite bigger than the culinary classroom in the last school I attended. This one had six kitchens and the main kitchen in front of the others. It was bigger and usually only the Instructor used it. A large Mirror hung over that particular one for students to have a clear view of what the Instructor is doing.

I was Thrilled. Culinary Arts amazed me, the baking portion of it especially. Its always been my ultimate dream to open a Bakery. The idea of me with a petite shop with breads, muffins, croissants, scones, any sort of delights, made me content. I look forward to the day that little shop opens.

I followed Hange and the other two to the first available kitchen, there stood a short man with raven hair, grey eyes with a hint of blue and a stoic expression on his face. I could only assume this is _Levi._

From what Hange said, he isn't exactly as warm as the rest of them. I didn't pay much attention to that since I was already getting used to the great bunch of people who welcomed me into this school.

"Shortyyyyy!!" Hange began. 

Levi only rolled his eyes. He hadn't seen me yet, but I had seen him. He was indeed short, but I was roughly an inch shorter than him. I had been a little curious to see this _Levi_ guy that was mentioned. What failed to be put out into the information was how attractive he was. I mean, thought the day I've seen a handful or more of probably the finest-looking men and women i'd ever seen. Possibly putting my exes to shame if i'm being honest. But Levi? He instantly stood out from the rest. 

"Keep it down four-eyes." 

"But Levi! Look! A new girl!" 

He only glanced at me ad I smiled kindly, but no return. He simply just muttered "Tch."

_Uhh... okay maybe say something?_

"Ah yes its nice to meet you too Levi" I say rolling my eyes a bit but in a friendly joking-like manner.

He looked up still keeping a straight cold face. "I didn't know the new girl was creepy. How do you know my name?"

 _Shit_. I guess that was weird, you only had just met this guy. 

"uh- sorry, you were just brought up and-"

"What's your name?"

"huh?"

"Your name _idiot_. I assume you have one like any normal person."

_What the fuck was his deal? I mean, I get it if hes having a bad day but damn, cant he be a little more merciful?_

_"Heidi Reader."_

"Reader? Isn't your dad tha-"

"That famous business man? yeah." I say already knowing what hes going to say, but with a rude and sassy tone.

_You interrupt me, I interrupt you._

"At least me finish talking next time, its rude t-"

"Well its only fair i interrupt you when you did to me first, may i add, i'm not an idiot."

_I indeed have an attitude problem sometimes. Just a btw._

"Tch. Fair game smart mouth. Can I Fucking finish now?"

I nod, granting the dickhead in front of me to speak.

"As i was saying.." he said with an annoyed tone.. "Your dad must be Dirk Reader, no? My Uncle is Kenny Ackerman, fairly well acquainted with your father."

I knew my dad was a well known business man with quite a bit of attention but I never really knew exactly what kind of business-y stuff he did. I never really bothered to ask. You recognized the last name. _Ackerman_. A fairly known Corporation as well, but again, i could care less over business-y stuff or what the company was even about. Probably of those people he takes fancy business trips with, and spends his less busy days playing golf with.

"Oh right, so hes your uncle, huh? That's pretty cool." I'm not sure what i was supposed to reply to that honestly, but it was interesting to know. 

He shrugged and leaned against a counter. Erwin and him began to chatter while Hange waited patiently for this Mike guy and Nanaba girl to show.

The door suddenly propped open and in walked a tall man. You guessed it was Mike. His hair was similar to the color of Moblit, dirty blonde, almost hitting a light brown. He had a mustache and chin hair that really suited him. Behind him followed a girl with short hair, almost like Levi's undercut but blonde and had more volume. 

Before Hange even had a chance to introduce me, I felt a tall figure hover over me and _sniff my fucking neck._

I was instantly freaked out. My initial reaction was to jolt backwards, causing me to land on the man.

Once again realizing I was pressing my weight against him, I looked up and jumped off him, kind of grossed out after this complete stranger sniffed my neck. Seriously, who the fuck does that? 

Hange, Erwin, Moblit and Nanaba hysterically laugh, Levi only snorts at how stupid I look, while Mike nods thoughtfully in his own world and smirks with a satisfied face. 

_What the fuck?? He smirked? Is this some sort of fetish?? I'm so lost.._

"Sorry Heidi-PFF- M-Mike just has a- AHAHAH- SORRY! SORRY!- H-He has a habit of smelling new people-" Hange said still laughing.

"So that's just like...normal? You just sniff people?" I turn to ask Mike.

He only shrugs, meaning "pretty much"

"Why?"

"Its just his way of greeting people and getting a good smell of your aura." Erwin told me.

Still freaked out, curiosity arose. Did I have a good aura? 

"Looks like sniffles likes you" said Levi snorting again.

I guess that answered my question.

The rest of them laughed while Mike smirked and Levi stayed stoic.

Nanaba and I talked a bit, she seemed to like my shirt so I told her where I got it. It was a small business in a shopping district. It never got a crazy amount of attention but regardless, the clothes they sold always caught my eye. I gave her the details and with that, she happily said "I'm definitely paying that store a visit when i get my next paycheck." 

Culinary class on this day was no cooking in particular, just some lesson on nutrition and food handling. After This class, I had early release. Something only Juniors and Seniors got since by now, most of the mandatory elective credits to graduate were done Freshman and Sophomore years. School days consist of 4 periods each day, each class about an hour and a half. A-B days was set. Today was an A day, meaning I had English 3, Physics, Culinary arts and finally, early release. Tomorrow is a B day. B days start with History, Algebra 2, and finally Photojournalism, before early release again. I sent a text to my dad and Vivi to let them know i'm off soon.

I quickly got a text back from dad.

_**Dad:** Great to hear! I Have a surprise for you when I pick you up kiddo!_

_A surprise? Okay, I can't lie, i'm pretty damn excited._

**Heidi:** _Really? Thank you dad :) can't wait._

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

I didn't even wave goodbye to the new people, not thinking much of it, I simply made my way out of the classroom with a grin from ear to ear, aching to find out what surprise was awaiting me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not important BUT... I got a cute idea to make Heidi's Morning playlist and other playlists for thought the story... maybe ill make Heidi's morning playlist for fun and if this fic ever gets attention then ill make diff playlists for diff scenes and stuff :)


	3. How was your day Heidi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi reminisces through her satisfying day. Remembering Eren had handed her his digits, she wonders whether to shoot him a text. Later at midnight, a mysterious number shoots Heidi a text. Who is it? What's so urgent that they need to text her so late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these first chapters are low key boring, i'm sorry :(! I don't exactly want to just jump into the drama and all the juicy stuff yet. I want to try and make this a good fic but right now it seems pretty dry-ish?? idk. I wanted to add a little adventure to this one so hopefully whever reads this will enjoy it hehe. I hope you enjoy :).

  
  


**After School.**

* * *

I recognized the BWM Vivi had driven me to school with this morning, but instead now, dad was the one behind the wheel. I was itching to find out what exactly dad's surprise was. I swiftly made my may to the car, then inside.

"Hey kiddo, how was your first day?" He greeted as he patiently waited for me to buckle my seat belt.

"To my surprise, it was actually really nice." I said with a warm smile.

"Hm. well that's great kiddo." He said simply. I was still, pensive over _the surprise._ We were already making our way out of campus. Instead of a left turn to go home, he took a right. A few minutes into the drive is silent, but not uncomfortable. I was simply scrolling through my phone to hide my excitement.

"Ah! Here we are!" He said suddenly, which made me jolt a bit. I had been scrolling through my feed for a while that my mind had dozed off.

I looked up and noticed we were in a car dealership. A Luxury one to be specific. 

I had an idea of what the surprise might be, but I decided to ask him what he had brought me here for.

"Come on, lets go get you a new car Heidi!" He said with a big toothy grin.

_No. Fucking. Way._

"Wait really??" I said a bit taken aback."

"Hell yeah kid, lets go pick one out."

_PICK ONE OUT? Your telling me I simply have to point at what I like and hes just gonna buy it?_

"I get to pick??"

"YES! Now lets go, I wanna take a look around too!"

He's being way too nice, I'm starting to feel bad... I already had my own car. It was in good shape and I really had no reason for another.

"You don't have to, my car is just fine dad, really. Thank you for the gesture though, really" I wanted to talk him out of it. Yes, he's the one who wanted to surprise me, he himself brought me to this luxury dealership, but the feeling of him just bringing me to a _LUXURY_ one like it's nothing... i'm not sure? In a way makes me feel like a gold digger... an unintentional one? I'm not sure how to put it??? Almost guilty.

"Ahh shut up" He said jesting. "I want to get you a new one, I'm not sure the hunk of metal in the garage will do any good. Also, I needed an excuse to take a look around myself... So lets go!" 

"Hey, hey! I'll have you know that the _hunk of metal_ sitting in your garage isn't that bad. Its a pretty good car, the price just isn't to your taste." I defended my car.

My dad practically dragged me out until I eventually gave in. 

One of the workers showed us the particular newer models. Dad's eyes ogled at all the lustrous vehicles. The man was practically drooling. He noticed how after the dealer asked "What do you think?" I skittishly answered with "i'm not sure yet, sorry". The worker was definitely growing inpatient... we've been there over an hour and a half and have made no progress. Dad had only just noticed.

"If you don't like any of them or you already have an idea of what you want, say the word and ill be more than happy to get it kiddo." 

One of the cars in particular stood out to me. It was the newest model of the Mercedes-Benz CLS-Class. I eyed the Sedan for a while. Sure my old man told me to pick one with no hesitation, but i was too nervous to just say i liked that particular one.

_Good GOD Heidi. Just say you like it already._

"Oh- uh actually, I really liked that one over there." I pointed towards the car.

"OH! Excellent! Let's go right now!" The worker said relieved that I finally decided on one.

Several minutes went by while dad filled out paperwork and paid for the vehicle. 

"Thanks dad, really. This is really nice." I told him.

"Ehhh, I'm just glad that hunk of metal won't stick around any longer." He teased back.

Growing up, when dad would come to hang out with me and mom, (reminder, the divorce was never messy or awkward, they ended up being better friends after all) he would always bring me gifts, and mom the most exquisite, and luxury wine. I never wondered how much it would cost since it was young and really didn't pay any mind to it. Now that I look back, mom would always somewhat scold dad for bringing me such expensive gifts. Not because she didn't want me to have it, but she was worried i'd grow up to be a snotty brat who would want everything and anything I laid my eyes on. The wine she got on the other hand, she happily accepted. I guess dad's way of showing affection was gifting.

Dad had finished finalizing the payment and soon we got the keys to the car. I thanked him once more and he ruffled my hair as a his way of saying "you're welcome." Enraptured, I swiftly made my way to the brand new car. 

Dad had sent me the address to the house since I was still quite unfamiliar to the area I was in. 

The second I peeked my head inside, the soothing smell of the interior satisfied me. You know that smell? That new car smell? The oh-so-fine scent of it made the car feel newer than it already was. I looked around the interior, leaving me in utter awe as I turned my key to start up the engine.

The cold ivory leather seats and steering wheel, the modern dashboard that showed me the gas tank was half way full, how the dust-free rear view mirror made my eyes glimmer. What stood out to me the most was the touch screen multi-purpose radio that my last car _certainly did not_ have. I curiously look though the setting and pair my phone to the Bluetooth system. Now that that's out of the way, I press shuffle to my morning playlist. I normally have playlists for certain occasions but this is new, so ill have to work on my driving playlist later for sure.

With confidence and a big smirk, I buckle up, tap on the GPS icon in the built-in touch screen device and add in the address to make my way home. Backing up from where the car is parked, the screen automatically flickers to a rear view of me backing up. Successfully I back up the car and am free to begin to drive home. 

I made my way through the gates of the property and parked the sedan in the driveway, since dad already had a handful of cars parked inside the garage. I did notice that my old car was still sitting where I last left it, untouched since I had arrived here for the first time. I give it a quick glance and whisper _"I'm sorry, you were a good car"._ As stupid as it was, it was my first car and I did feel a little bad for the so called "hunk of metal". I was no longer in need of it and I assumed dad was going to sell it or something.

As I opened one of the heavy double-doors and made my way inside, Vivi greeted me.

"Heidi Bear! Oh gosh I missed you a bunch, I was soooo bored when you were gone!" she pouted.

Heidi Bear, just like the note I read in the note from lunch. 

"Hey Vivi" I said, honestly quite excited to talk to her too.

Since I moved in she's been, and i quote, "excited to have a girl in the house to go _girly_ things with in the house". I can imagine she must be quite bored. She's obviously allowed to leave the house whenever she likes. Her friends from what she had told me were other girls who worked for acquainted businessmen that knew my dad, and her college friends, and she shops, goes on coffee dates, and goes out with them a lot. She's just a social butterfly who loves to talk and meet new people, keeping herself busy. I can imagine when my dad is busy working and she has already cleaned around the house, she gets bored. Her friends might not always be free either leaving her with nothing to do. When my dad told her I'd be living with them, she was more than happy. She's since then taken me out on girl nights, shopping trips, spa days, you name it. Vivi is almost like the big sister I've never had, except she sleeps with my dad... awkward... but my room is all the way upstairs on the opposite side of the house, so thankfully I never hear them. 

It was only one time I was going to my dad's room to ask him where he kept the snack drawer. Before I had the chance to put my hand on the doorknob I heard the familiar voices of the both of them inside... instantly I did a 180 and got the fuck away from the premises. I had completely forgotten about what I was even going to ask for, I was just desperate to get the horrid image of my dad and vivi- ugh- well you get it... 

Vivi and I made our way to my room to have one of those fun girl talks we always had. Her and I laid in bed talking about how my day had gone.

"Soooo, any cute boys Heidi?" she asked with a playful smirk. "I assume the boy who opened the door for you was hot huh?"

"Hm... well he was pretty attractive, and the gesture was nice but either i'm going crazy, or the school is filled with hotties Vivi, literally." I told her.

"Ooooh~ Tell. Me. _Everything. Is there a guy in specific that stood out?_ " 

I thought through who I should talk about first... Bert was already mentioned, but the first person who came to mind was... was Levi?

Okay, Okay Heidi, he's cute. I admit. But he's an ass... Maybe talk about the boy with green eyes first? He seemed to spike an interest.

"Well actually, one of them gave me their number." I said

"What's his name?"

"Eren"

"What's he look like?"

"Brunette hair he keeps in a Man bun, it suits him well too. He's tall, has really nice green eyes too.."

"Well have you texted him yet?"

I actually haven't... would now be too weird? He told me to when i'm not busy... 

"No not yet."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"He told me to text him when i'm not busy"

"Well, are you busy right now?" she asked me.

"I'm talking to you, so yes." I told her playfully.

"Okay, okay. You aren't wrong. At least test him and let him know its you."

Eh, I guess I should. 

"Alright, will do." I said taking the piece of paper he had handed to me out of my pocket and get comfortable on my made bed. Vivi had probably tidied it up when I was gone.

"Vivi you don't have to make my bed." I said before I continued.

"Don't be silly Heidi Bear, I want you to come home to a clean room and relax." she smiled at me.

She's too kind.

"Thank you Vivi" I smiled back and had moved from the end of the bed, and next to me as she hugged one of the throw pillows and watched me type in his number to save the contact.

**Heidi:** Hey, Its Heidi

I pressed send and me and Vivi eyed the phone in silence waiting for a response.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw "read" under the text.

It then skipped another when I saw a text bubble with three dots... 

"OOH! OOH! HE'S TYPING" Vivi said anxiously as she shook my arm.

I didn't reply, I only just felt my heart beat faster. 

Why am I so nervous?

_Ding Ding_

"Open the text! I wanna see what he said!" Vivi said impatiently.

"Alright, alright"

**Eren:** What's up? :)

"What to I say???" I ask Vivi frantically.

"Ask him if he has plans this weekend" she suggested.

Is that too forward? Too soon? Fuck it, who cares. 

**Heidi:** I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?

"Wait Vivi, what are we even gonna do if he says he's free?" I asked.

Then suddenly, I remembered the exaggerated flyer to the party this weekend. 

"Actually, there is a part being thrown this weekend. Is it too weird if I ask him to come with?"

_Ding Ding_

**Eren:** I was actually planning on asking you, but it looks like we both aren't busy. Did you have an idea in mind?

Suddenly, Vivi's phone starts going off.

"Oh! It must be your dad. He went out to get groceries so I'm guessing he needs an extra hand getting everything out of the trunk and put it away."

"WHAT? Vivi! I still need help here!" 

"Sorry Heidi Bear, I promise i'll bring up some snacks later and we can talk about what happened okay?" she said making her way out.

"Fineee"

She blew me a playful kiss and closed the door.

_Well shit. What do I say now?_

**Eren:** actually, can we Facetime?

_FUCK. NOW?_

Frantically, I ran to the bathroom and touched up to make myself look less fucked up. 

**Heidi:** sure :)

Okay well, there's no backing down now. A few seconds go by and then finally, my phone starts to buzz.

_Okay Heidi, calm down. Just chill._

_Beep_

"Hey Heidi" said Eren

"What's up?"

"Sorry if asking to call was a a bit weird. I usually like calling instead of texting you know?"

"It's no big deal, I usually prefer that too. Texting gets a bit dry after a while." 

"Right? I thought so too." 

With that, we talked for a few hours. He added me to the Group chat full of everyone I had met today. Instantly after he did that multiple unknown numbers began to flood my texts. Historia and I had exchanged numbers in our break period so that was that. Other people sent "hey its.." and their name when they texted, so I could save the contact. Then others, did the same, but also kept the conversation flowing. They asked me how my day had gone and stuff like "we should hang out soon!" or "can't wait to get to know you!". It's a bit new to me how nice and open a lot of these people are. But i'm glad that these are the people I ran into today. Even Mikasa had sent me a text that said "Its Mikasa, I hope your day went well".

I was afraid she wasn't fond of me after she seemed hurt Eren was a bit close to me today on break... I kind of want to ask what's up with that..

"Hey are you and Mikasa close?" I asked him, still in the call but also trying to get to the texts.

"Oh, yeah. She's like a sister. Her Armin and I go way back since we were little. Why?" he asked 

"Since you were kids? That's crazy haha! All my childhood friends moved away, and I just noticed she was around you a lot and I was wondering if you two were a couple" I told him.

"Me and Mikasa? Nah, I've always seen her like a sister. Why do you ask? You Jealous?" He teased.

"W-What? No! I don't get jealous, why would I be jealous?? Psh." I reply. I was being honest, Eren was cute as hell but if he was with her, I wouldn't be jealous or upset. I know better than that. Besides, finding someone attractive isn't the same as having a crush on them.

"Welp, whatever you say weirdo" he joked again.

"Shut up, you wish." I joked back.

We talked about things we enjoyed, laughed at shitty jokes we told each other, it was fun. We made plans to go shopping Saturday in the Early afternoon. I did mention that party and he actually liked the idea, which then sprouted into another idea: To text the group chat and let them know about it. 

**Hange:** Ooh, it's been a while since i've gone to one! I'll make sure to drag Erwin, Moblit, Mike and Nanaba >:)

 **Jean:** Is there going to be alcohol?

 **Eren:** It's a party horse face, obviously there is.

 **Jean:** I was asking hoping someone was bringing some since its BYOE asshole.

 **Armin:** Umm, i'll see if I'm not busy..

 **Marco:** Thanks for the invite, but I think I have plans :(

 **Reiner:** I'll bring the weed.

 **Bert:** Um aren't some of you in athletics? Reiner? Jean? Eren??

 **Hange:** I'm in student Council and Idgaf.

 **Historia:** Sounds fun, I'll go but stay sober lol :)

 **Bert:** Good thinking Historia.

 **Reiner:** Bert, you coming?

 **Bert:** Ur just gonna drag me to come either way so oh well.

 **Ymir:** I'm going.

 **Bert:** Ymir, ur in sports too...

 **Ymir:** Learn to live a little Bertie.

 **Mikasa:** Eren, Your mom doesn't even like you going to parties.

 **Eren:** I'm going anyway lol.

 **Jean:** Heidi, r u going?

 **Heidi:** yessss :)

At that, more people kept texting and it seemed that most of them were going.

After several hours of being on the video call, I noticed the time read 1 AM...

"Oh my God have you looked at the time yet?" I told him.

"What? Oh shit it's 1AM-" he said stunned.

"I didn't even notice- But looking at the time I am getting pretty tired."

"Really? Awh, well i'll let you go to bed then." he said with a bit of a sweet tone to his voice.

"Alright, night Eren" 

"Sleep well _princess_ " He replied.

_Wait- princess? whoa whoa w-_

_BEEP._

The second after he said that he had hung up.

Well... That was certainly alluring...

Well I felt repugnant. I wanted to leap into my shower and take a nice relaxing bath to end my day before I knock out.

I opened the door to the loft- style bathroom and flipped the light switch. I took a step inside and instantly the stunning but painfully cold tile. The bathroom's top wall was slanted in one side taking the shape of the roof above my head, and had a window that slid open to reveal the night air glow. I have opened up the window to climb up to sit in the room a few times. Goodness, I was bored enough one of those days that I made an escape route just in case I wanted to sneak out or even vise-versa, sneak someone up on there with me. Sure, the house was big and my dads room was all the way on the other side of the house, but just in case you know?

_Alexa, play my bath time playlist._

I begin to slip off my clothes and make my way inside the stand up shower. I turned the knob, a matte black color that complimented the white subway tiles of the bathroom design. The washroom was actually quite small considering the size of both my closet and room, but I loved it. Shower time was my most prized time. I loved taking my precious time scrubbing away the collected debris and gunk from the day and taking in the refreshing smell of lavender soap. Not only that, but its also a private and personal time to relax the mind and unwind with the warmth of the water hitting the skin, maybe even have a little fun while you're at it by messing around a little... singing in the shower of course! 

I lost track of time once more and almost an hour had gone by. I decided to hop out and wrap my soaked hair in a towel and my body with another. Before entering my room I glance at my phone. It read 1:57 AM. but along with the time, there were several notifications. Only one in particular stood out.

**Two Texts from: (Unknown Number) 15 min ago.**

I got quite curious to see who it had been but I wanted to get dressed and in bed before I got to it. I slipped on a large grey tee-shirt and some panties. I was about to slip into bed for tonight so I put in no effort to slip on pajama pants or a bra. Slipping into bed and getting comfortable was now becoming more familiar in the new room. I was starting to get used to it. I left the salt lamp on my left night stand on so the room was dimly lit. I quickly unlocked my phone to see who the Unknown Number belonged to.

**Unknown Number:** Its Levi.

_Oh._

**Unknown Number:** You left your ring after sprinting out of class.

_What ring..? What's he- Wait..._

Instantly I sat up and searched my hand just to make sure it was actually mine that was missing and not him being mistaken.

But he was right. It was my ring. My mom's ring. I must have been fiddling with it and left it behind unknowingly. 

**Heidi:** Thanks, can you meet me at the library tomorrow and give it to me?

A few minutes went by and I finally got a reply.

**Levi:** where do you live.

_Um.. huh?_

**Heidi:** Um what

Seconds after he starts to type but then stops.. Why is he making this so complicated? Wait, how'd he know its my ring in the first place? He didn't seem to be paying much attention to me earlier, nor have I shoved the ring in everyone's faces either to let everyone in campus know about it.

**Levi:** Sorry, that came out strange.

_You don't say?_

**Heidi:** No shit, that kind of caught me off guard lmao

 **Levi:** Well do you want your stupid ring or not?

 **Heidi:** 1234 Random street. There :)

 **Levi:** Looks like someone doesn't want their ring.

 **Heidi:** I'm just messing you grump. Its _(actual address lmao)_

After a few minutes he answered.

**Levi:** I'm not that far, ill be there in 5.

 **Heidi:** Wait, don't go through the front door. Just pull up to the front of the gates.

 **Levi:** I'm not driving.

_Okay so is he just gonna teleport here or something?_

**Heidi:** Right? See you.

With that he left it on read. Not that I wanted a reply either so who cares. I slipped on some socks and some shoes. Oh and a pair of sports shorts and a bra. I'd feel odd to just go and have only panties on, and with it being cool outside, my nips would not hesitate to show through my grey tee shirt. 

I scan under my bed to take the rope ladder that I randomly found in my dad's attic. It came in handy for my escape plan. I made my way to the bathroom, cracked open the roof window and climbed out. I hooked the hooks of the ladder onto the roof and gulped at the drop down. But I sense I was going to be doing this quite often suddenly so... fuck it.

I began to climb down and the few feet between the ground and the ladder meant I had to hop down. After that, I made my way to hop the gates. Its not a hard task considering my wild child moments with the party animal group of friends I was close with. Fun times.

I effortlessly jump though and seconds later I see a figure make its way towards me. It's obviously Levi. For some reason his face appears in my head... His raven hair that droops over his blue-grey eyes.. How strangely mysterious he looks and how well it suits him... _Stop._ He's walking towards you Heidi, stop being a dork.

"H-hey" I stuttered. Not because I was nervous, but because I was cold and my hair was still damp. It wasn't that long ago since I got out of the shower.

"Here." He said holding out the ring. It was dark out but the lights that were lighting the empty streets were enough to show his face. He looked exhausted. "That thing is ugly, but i'm not shocked considering its yours." he continued as I took a hold of it.

I wasn't offended at all, my mom didn't have the best taste in apparel sometimes and it wasn't a secret. We always made jokes about it. She simply would say "I just like to stand out".

I laughed at what he said since it had reminded me much of those time and said "It was my mom's but its mine now haha"

He didn't laugh back, he had a confused look on his face and said "What, you steal your mom's stuff or something?"

"What? Don't be an idiot, she passed away recently and gifted me her 'ugly' ring." I said.

He froze at realization. His face changed for a split second- almost like he felt sympathy, but quickly changed to his signage stoic look.

"I- I'm sorry." he managed to spit out.

"You didn't know, It's no biggie" I said with a laugh to get rid of the awkward tension.

It stayed silent for a few seconds as I tried to work up the nerve to at least say goodnight. It's 2 AM for goodness sake. On top of that, there's school tomorrow. 

"Uh well, goodni-" I tried to say before my stomach let out a growl.

_That's embarrassing. Fuck._

I had completely forgotten about having dinner since I was too busy talking to Eren all day...

"Did you not have dinner or something?" He said with a judgmental tone.

"Nope, I was on the phone all day and got carried away I guess." I am still embarrassed.

He stood there, still stoic but thoughtful...

"Tch. Come on." Levi commanded.

"Huh? Its late?"

"I said come on, brat" he snapped back, already turning around.

I hesitated for a split second but my curiosity got the best of me. Fuck it. I began to walk behind him.

"Fine. Where are we going?" I asked.

"My car." he said dryly. 

"What? Your house must be far though? How'd you even get here so fast since you said you were walking?" 

"I'm a few houses down."

Oh... makes more sense.

"Do your parents also own part of your uncle's business?" I was curious. He'd only brought his uncle up so I guess its a family business or something.

Silence grew..

"No" is all he said. 

Maybe his parents just had another occupation or something, I didn't think anything of it.

After passing by several other mansions in our community, we arrived in front of Levi's home. It was about the same size as mine, even a similar modern look to it, but a completely unique design like the rest of the mansions in the private community. He entered a code that opened the gates in front of us. We walked up the driveway and to his front door. 

"Wait here, I need to get my keys." 

I simply nodded. It took him a few minutes to get out and my shivering only intensified. If I had known I was going to be out and about I would have worn something warmer. As I waited, I looked at the car that was most likely his, since the other car next to it seemed to be an old vintage yet expensive classic car in a bright red color. The one I assumed to be his was a sparkling clean black BMW M8 Gran Coupe. 

Suddenly, one of the large doors creaked open and closed. Levi comes out but has something in his hand. What is tha-

"Here" he said before unlocking one of the two cars parked in the driveway. He had handed me an oversized sweater with a Nike logo in the top left. 

"For me?" I simply asked

"Its cold and you look like a wet rat. Yes its for you. Go put it on behind a bush." He said. He noticed i'd been shivering then huh? This was thoughtful.

I go behind a bush and peek to make sure no one is watching. Levi had turned around to give me my privacy. I quickly put it on and instantly I get the warm and cozy sensation of the sweater. After that, the gentle scent of cedar and musk, with a kick of pine that for some reason, reminded me of Christmas. It was a comforting and calm kind of smell that made me feel safe for some reason. 

Instantly the impatient "are you done?" that came from the driveway startled me enough to snap back to reality.

"I'm coming, chill out grumpy."

He had opened the car door for me to sit. As soon as he shut the door, he walked around the back, opened the door and sat down to turn the engine on. The car seemed to be a newer model. It had similarities to my new car, but obviously a different layout and design since it was another luxury car brand. The car smelled just like his sweater. This must be his signature sent then. I then got the same feeling I got putting on the sweater. The feeling of safety and home. It confused me but little did I know, I was smiling like an idiot and had no clue.

"Stop making that face and put the fucking seat belt on already." he said ready to drive.

"Alright, alright." I said.

I was still confused. I just met him a few hours ago and I already gave him my address? Had just gone in his car like nothing? Where's he taking me?

"Hey, you aren't planning to kidnap me right?" I bantered.

Silence...

"I am." He said coldly after a few seconds, as he turned around and glared at me.

_Uh... I should jump out right now..._

I silently and shockingly sat there actually freaked out at the sudden vibe I got.. Surely he's joking?

Silence once again...

He picked up on my horrid and shocked face.

"It was a joke you brat." He stated.

Oh fuck, well that sets down some relief. 

"Well you must be terrible at joking, your tone made it sound too real." I replied, still taken aback but less nervous.

"Maybe you're just air headed." 

"Shut up you grump. Just tell me where you're taking me. You don't strike me as the nice guy who notices little things and takes the time to fix them" I tell him with a bit of attitude.

"Your stomach growled louder than you think so food." he told me coldly but after a few seconds he continued, "I also feel like what I had said earlier was inconsiderate, so consider this a proper apology." 

"About my mom? Levi, seriously its okay. You had no idea, and you're like the only person who even knows." I argued.

"Where do you want to eat."

_He's not gonna budge._

"You pick, surprise me." 

He simply replied with "hm'' which meant alright. Not a lot of things were open right about now. What would be? Its 2:23 AM. To avoid an awkward car ride, I asked him to play his playlist. I was curious to know what kind of song genre he was into. I could try and guess but I cant exactly put my finger on it..

He denied. 

"Whatttt, come on. Is it bad?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Not everyone is fond of the genre. I enjoy some rap and even a hint of alternative rock, but the other genre is "too soft". At least that's what the others said when they snatched my phone one time." He replied.

"Wait.. Indie? I love indie! Do you mind if I play a song? You might know it." I asked.

Hesitantly he gave in and let me connect my phone. Right away I decided to play one of my many favorite songs of that category: Show me how _by_ Men I Trust. It had recently gotten more popular so I wouldn't be surprised if he knew it.

On the drive there, the song played and we listened in silence. Levi's aroma, the calm song we both seemed to be enjoying, and the night drive made me feel once more, safe and at home. 

_Why? I just met you but your presence brings me the most comfort I've felt in a long time._

After another few songs and more silence we arrived.

"Let's go." he said. He got out first and then I opened the door to let myself out as well. He seemed bothered that I opened the door for myself but I didn't pay much mind to it. At least behind his bitterness he's still well mannered.

Since he didn't get a chance to open the car door, he managed to make it to the establishment before me and had held the door open for me to go though. It seems like just about everyone in this school is well mannered. 

I make my way inside and instantly am greeted by the aroma of _Tea?_

Nobody is sitting behind the counter? Is anyone even here?

"Why is a tea shop open so late?" I was confused.

"The owner is some old folk who never sleeps." he answered.

"So he just stays up all night making tea?" 

" _She._ And not just tea. Her shop is on the bottom floor, her actual home is just above the establishment."

"How'd you know where she sleeps? Creeeepyyyy" I teased him.

"I get along with the owner well. We both have insomnia so I come by often to have some tea." 

I simply hum. It takes a few more seconds and suddenly I hear footsteps.

"Levi?" questioned a sweet and elderly voice that seemed to be approaching us behind curtains that drape over an exit to another room.

"Good night, Bonnie." Levi spoke in response.

I just awkwardly stood there not sure what to do or say. The elderly woman finally moved the curtains aside to let herself though. She had Slippers on that shuffled with every step she took, I noticed she wobbled a bit when she walked causing imbalance, which she kept a hold of by keeping a grip on chairs and nearby reachable objects. Her hair was pure white and looked incredibly soft, almost like a cotton ball. Before she managed to continue speaking, she suddenly noticed it wasn't just Levi who was here. He had brought a girl to accompany her. Me.

"Levi! You never told me you had a girlfriend!" she said with a proud grin.

I instantly froze. Girlfriend? Seriously, I just met the guy.

"And you have her that sweatshirt you like to wear a lot! Oh how cute! What's your name dear?" She continued.

"Bonnie she's only a friend." he said. His expression never changed a bit.

"A friend? hmm..." the seemed to be trying to piece everything in front of her together... Then suddenly she said "Levi, you Horndog! What have I always told you about women! They aren't objects!" 

"Bonnie, for Christ sake, I know that." he snapped back gritting his teeth.

I still, very awkwardly stood there...

"So you're still a vir-" Bonnie tried to ask but Levi stopped her before she could finish what she was obviously trying to ask.

"Fuck's sake Bonnie, YES okay? Can you make me some fucking tea already?" He interrupted. 

Did he just curse at the old lady? 

"Alright, alright. No need to be feisty there dear" she laughed back. She seemed to not be affected by Levi's harsh tone at all. She must be used to it by now I'm sure.

A few minutes go by while Bonnie is in the back fixing the two of us tea. Levi had asked her to bring something for me to eat from the back as well. Him and I both just sat at one of the tables and waited patiently. It was silent, but not the comfortable kind from back in the car. This time it was uncomfortable silence, at least for me. He seemed to have his same old stoic expression. 

"Thanks again." I said to try and make it less... quiet?

But I got no response, no reaction, no nothing. 

I paid it no mind, I just started to zone out.

Another set of minutes go by and Bonnie comes out with Two cups of tea sitting on saucers, and three sugar plum cheese danish sitting on a round wooden tray. My mouth was watering. I had been so hungry. It way have not exactly been diner, but its still food, and it looked delicious. She set down the trey and pulled up a chair to sit with us.

"So, can you finally tell me the young lady's name?" she asked Levi.

"Why don't you ask her." he said, followed by a sip of his tea and a small "hm" for approval.

"I'm Heidi, it's nice to meet you Bonnie" I introduced myself with a warm smile.

"Heidi" she hummed. "That's a fitting name for a beautiful young lady like yourself dear." she told me. "But go on, please try what I've made. Tell me what you think."

I nodded and took a sip of the tea. The rich and strong earthy taste enlightened my taste buds and instantly enlightened me. This is by far the best tea I've ever had.

"Bonnie, this is amazing" I told her honestly.

"I know, I know" she said with a cocky tone "wait until you get a bite of the danish" she pointed to the dessert. 

Instantly I took one and took a bite, enough to get an equal ratio of the filling and the puff pastry. The citrus and the creme cheese complimented each other beautifully and once again, I worshiped Bonnie's incredible skills.

Me and Bonnie talked on and on. Levi had been awfully quiet as he took sips of his tea, he seemed to have his thoughts elsewhere.

"So you said you're new here in town?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes ma'am" I answered.

"Hm, Why'd you move Heidi?" she asked curiously.

"My mother recently passed, my dad lived in this area so I had to move in with him." I told her. I wasn't uncomfortable speaking of it, I didn't exactly mind.

"Recently? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said, a bit upset at the question she asked.

"Don't be, I don't mind." I told her, just like I had told Levi. Realizing it now, I haven't talked much about my mothers passing. Not once until tonight.

"Well then, when did you start attending Levi's school?" She said trying to change the subject a little.

"Today was actually my first day" 

For what seemed forever, we talked, drank more tea, laughed, and had an overall wholesome time. In one day I've made more friends than I can count, and I felt so welcomed in the middle of grief. Maybe change isn't so bad? I look at my phone and the time reads 3:41 AM. Holy shit it's late... below the time there were 2 missed calls from Vivi.

Shit, I forgot about our girl's talk she wanted to have. She must have walked into my room and not seen me there.

I excuse myself and call her back. After a few rings, she picks up.

"Heidi Bear? Are you okay? Where are you?" she said worried.

"Vivi, i'm so sorry. I'm out right now but I promise i'll come back home if you want me to" I said a bit scared. What if she told dad I was missing?

"Its okay, i'm just glad you called back. I was about to wake your dad up because you scared the shit out of me. But maybe you should get home, it's almost 4 AM and you have school tomorrow silly." she said more relieved. At least she didn't rat me out the second she walked in my room. I can tell she's trustworthy and has my back. Vivi, I love you.

"I will, stay in my room, I'll be there in a few okay?" I replied.

"Will do, Just watch out for creeps at this kind of hour, okay? See you, Heidi Bear."

"See ya, Vivi" 

_Beep_

"Who was that." Levi asked.

"Vivi, my housekeeper, she was worried sick." 

"Well, I guess we should get you home." he said getting up.

Bonnie got up and took the dirtied dishes into the back and came back out to say goodbye. Levi had left a check at the table before saying goodnight and walking out. As we made our way out to his car, I suddenly felt extremely tired. I could just stop walking, drop and fall asleep on the sidewalk if I could. I let out a yawn and stretched as I walked back into the black car. Again, before he managed to open the door for me, I had already done so for myself. I heard him let out a "Tch" outside which made me giggle. He can be a big grump but he does these little things that are just so cute.

He turns on the car and we both buckle our seat belts. Without a single word, he connected his phone and pressed shuffle to his playlist. This instantly caught my attention. From what he told me earlier, I can tell he doesn't just let anyone listen to his playlist. The first song to play is: A word becomes a sound _by_ Kate Bollinger. I had recognized it. It was another of my favorites, the rest of Kate's album was amazing as well but fairly underrated. I'd never expect Levi to like this kind of music. The ride back I had gotten so sluggish, my eyelids were weighing down on me and I was trying my best not to fall asleep. Thankfully I stayed awake, we had supped up in font of my gates. 

He unlocked the door to let me out. Before I got out I teased him and said "Aren't you gonna try and open the door for me this time?" 

"Tch, I gave up." he replied.

I laughed and began to open the door to leave.

"Thanks Levi." I whispered to him already out of the car. He didn't look at me or reply, he only waited for me to close the door, so I did.

_Maybe he didn't hear me? Whatever._

I heard him drive away behind me back to his house as I hopped the gate once more. I climbed up the rope ladder and inside my bathroom though the roof window. I closed it tight and made my way languid, to my bed, where I found Vivi under my sheets already sound asleep waiting for me like she promised. I didn't want to wake her so I slipped into the other side of the bed as carefully as I could. I glanced over at Vivi to see her mouth ajar, and drooling. I giggle to myself at the sight and snuggle deeper into my sheets. Before I shut my eyes, my phone that I had set on the nightstand lights up, I glance effortlessly to see what it may be before I doze off.

**Levi:** You're welcome.

I felt a smile creep up my face. He had heard me after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who else absolutely loves Vivi? She's the best.  
> What did you think of this chapter? What do you think of Eren and Heidi's flirting? It looks like they seem to be getting closer only hours after they met! And Levi? He seems to pay an awful lot of attention to little things huh? What do we think of grumpy so far? What do we think of the unexpected late night tea time with Bonnie that he decided to take us on?  
> If you wan, you can always leave a Kudos or even a Comment :) it would make me happy to know someones enjoying the first few boring chapters hehe. Thanks for reading!


	4. Game Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: This chapter does contain smut. If you feel disturbed reading that kind of stuff, I advise you to not read this chapter. The last thing I wan't is for you to feel uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readerrr! I hope you are doing well and staying healthy. I've been doing a little rough lately and everything is really just kicking my ass. I didn't know what else I could to to cheer myself up so I decided to write a new chapter to keep me distracted haha.  
> ALSOOOO, I couldn't help myself... Its the 4th chapter and there is already smut-  
> oops.  
> But no worries! Its not with Levi... yet!  
> I'll accept critic and advice on the smut if it sucks, just lmk pls lmao.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Addled**

* * *

"Kiddo, its time to wake up." I heard outside my door. 

I turn to see Vivi in deep sleep next to me, as I rub my eyes. I look at the time and it reads 8:00 AM

"I'm up!" I let him know. 

"Hey have you seen Vivi? She's usually up pretty early?" He said through the door. I wasn't sure whether to just tell him she slept in my room and hasn't woken up, so I lied.

"She probably went on a morning walk like usual."

"Ohhh, you're right! Well, hurry up you've got school kiddo." He said back. He doesn't need to wake me up, I always have an alarm go off but he always seems to beat the alarm clock anyway. I get up slowly, trying not to wake Vivi up. She looks like she's sleeping on clouds.

I stretch and let out a grunt of satisfaction. Morning stretches are superior. I make my way to the bathroom and turn on my flat iron. While it warms up, I make my way to the closet. I forgot to pick out clothes last night since I was stripped off my plans of sleeping. I mean seriously, I only got about four hours of sleep. I don't mind staying up late but the week has just begun. 

I slip on a tight, white ribbed crop top, a pair of ripped mom jeans and the same old Chuck Taylor's from yesterday. I stroll back into my bathroom and begin to style my hair, sectioning the locks and straightening it. After double checking that my hair is silky smooth, I move onto the same old makeup I did yesterday. Mascara, concealer, and some blush. I make sure I unplug the flat iron and make my way out for breakfast. 

As i'm getting closer to the kitchen, I get a whiff of bacon. Excitedly, I march my way into the kitchen, and plop onto the counter stool.

"Ah, just in time! How many pancakes?" Dad asked, turning around to face me. 

"Hmm, Two sounds good, thanks." I replied with a yawn shortly after.

He grabs a plate and begins to serve the two pancakes topping it with butter, then syrup, a strip of bacon, and finishes by pouring me a glass of orange juice. He marches over and sets it down in front of me. 

"Bone Apple Teeth, kiddo" He said bowing down to add to his silly joke.

I giggled at the waggish gesture and dug right in. Each bite was full of flavor, the breakfast was probably one of the best I've ever had. No doubt. After I ate, I was stuffed. I made my way back to my room and Vivi was still there, slumped. 

I brushed my teeth, spat, riced my mouth with mouthwash and gargle, spat again and pat dry my mouth with the towel that hung next to the counter. I swiped on my deodorant and rolled on some perfume. Feeling confident and freshened up, I shut the lights, picked up my bag, and made my way to the front door, grabbing my keys to the new car. 

Already driving my new car out as soon as the gates opened up, I rolled down the window to feel the morning breeze. It's a winsome day. The music playing adds to my great mood. Driving behind me is a familiar black car. Levi's car. Then I remember about last night.

He had texted me late at night just to give me my ring back, then noticed I forgot to have dinner and decided to take me to that tea shop. He introduced me to the elderly lady he seemed close with, Bonnie and took me home after. He heard me thank him, and texted me "you're welcome" right before I fell asleep...

_BEEP BEEP_

The honks from the black car startled me back into reality. Levi drove past me without even looking back to see it was me. 

What a grump. He didn't even see it was me driving at least. Whatever.

-

B day went by fairly well. My first period, Algebra 2, I had Marco and Jean. Connie and Sasha seemed to be there too but they sat next to each other elsewhere causing ruckus and constantly getting called out in class for their sudden outbursts of laughter. Also, it turns out my teacher for that class is married to my English 3 teacher, how cute. My next class, Prof Com, or Speech, was a bigger class with mixed grade levels, much like Culinary yesterday. I had Jean again, Eren, Mikasa, Historia, Hange, Mike, and Moblit. The teacher was really laid back as well, Coach Walker, one of the football coaches. He seemed to constantly be talking to the boys, who I assume were in the football team. I mean, all they went on about was football... so.. yeah.

History was my next class, and the teacher was Coach Shadis in room 104.

This class as well seemed to have several people of the group, except the seniors. This was a History class for juniors of course. Eren, Armin and Mikasa sat in one group table with a fourth seat empty. Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir seemed to be sitting at another table with an unoccupied seat as well. I assume Historia once sat there since Ymir was staring daggers at her across the room. Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco sat in the back, while Historia sat next to another familiar blonde, Annie.

_Isn't that the girl everyone seems to not be fond of anymore?_

Maybe she's not that bad as from what I hear.

Eren seemed to have wanted to ask me something but Historia beat him to it.

"Heidi, come sit here!" 

I nod my head and sit in one of the two empty seats. 

Paperwork has been passed around and I begin to put in one of my Air pods and press shuffle on my playlist. I noticed Annie was glancing at my phone but I didn't pay much attention to it until she spoke up.

"You like their music too?" asked Annie.

Suddenly the entire class turned to see she had spoken. They all had startled looks, including Armin, who had been obviously eyeing her even before she spoke. Mikasa still kept a stoic face but still had her attention towards her.

"Oh, yeah. They're super underrated huh?" I said ignoring everyone else. 

The side of her lips turned upward a little which let out a few gasps around the class. "Yeah" she replied.

The class continued to whisper but it soon settled down after a bit. The rest of the period we silently finished the worksheets handed to us, except Connie and Sasha who would continuously get howled at to stop messing around and work.

After History, I had early release once again. As I exit the school building Historia ran up to me and asked if I would like to hang out with her.

"Oh, sure! Want to come over to my place?" I asked her. I've yet to have anyone over so why not her? This could be fun.

She nodded her head and headed to her car. I sent her my address and she replied with a thumbs up emoji.

I drove off and she was only a few cars behind me.

\- 

We headed on inside and into the kitchen for some after-school snacks. I hadn't asked my dad if I could have anyone over but I remembered he'd be gone for the next week and a half for a business trip, but he left Vivi in charge so im sure she'd be cool with it. She's probably out right now as well.

"So have you signed up for any clubs or sports?" Historia asked me.

I wasn't exactly into many of the clubs at SNK High. Hange mentioned something about the Student Council program but it didn't really catch my attention.

"No not yet, i'm not really sure what i'm gonna pick.." I replied thoughtfully.

"Oh! Join Cheer! it's part of Athletics but it counts as a club!" She immediately jumped.

_CHEER? AGAIN? No thank you._

"I'm not sure... I used to do Cheer my Freshman year but I quit because the girls were too snotty and snitched on the others over small things..."

"Really? Our Cheer team isn't that bad... well maybe the freshmen, but were Varsity. Upperclassmen Cheer isn't bad like the Freshman Cheer." She assured me.

I'm still not sure.. I mean, Historia seems to be the only Cheerleader in the group... 

"I don't know... what if I don't enjoy it?" I tell her.

"Don't be silly, I promise Varsity Cheer is so much better. You don't even have to do both semesters. Just do it for the football games and then drop it for another club afterwards."

I thought about it... Maybe it really isn't that bad? I mean, we are older. I don't think at this grade they would be so picky. Besides, if I don't pick now, I'll probably be put into some boring homework club... so why not?

"Okay, fine. I'll join for this semester only." I told her.

"Really?! That's great!! I'll contact the Coaches and let them know right away!" she said excitedly. 

-

A few hours later Historia and I talked about a lot of things. She told me about her and Ymir. Apparently They were secretly together, but only the friend group knew and no one else. Not even the cheer team.

"Wait, why did you two keep low about it?" I asked her. 

"I was afraid." she replied a bit shaky.

"Afraid..? Of what?" 

She took a moment to answer.

"Of what people will think. The Cheer team, My coaches, People in school, My Dad..." she finally built up the courage to say. "Ymir had told Reiner and Bertolt, but Reiner soom told the friend group and they were all shocked..."

"Shocked? In a bad way?" I asked her a bit upset now.

"No, No! They were completely supportive, but none of them really knew I was Bisexual. I didn't know until I met Ymir..." She told me.

At least the group was accepting of their relationship, I was almost about to go off there.

"That's great that they accepted you, but Historia, who gives a damn about what the rest think. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you like." I told her.

She looked so hurt, I can tell it hurt her just as much as it hurt Ymir... 

"I feel terrible for telling her I was afraid of people finding out about us, but i'm so new to all of this.. Ymir made me feel the happiest I've ever felt and I tell her that? Why would I ever tell her that? I..I love Ymir. I want to be with her." she confessed.

"Then be with her, Historia. Don't let what other people might think take your happiness away from you." I encouraged her. 

"But how? I doubt she'd take me back after hurting her like that..." she began to worry.

"She'll take you back, I know it. Just call her." I told her.

After a few minutes of her pacing back and forth in the media room, she finally worked up the courage to call her.

-

I stood by quietly while the call went on. At first Ymir wouldn't pick up, but after telling her she needed to keep calling her until she picked up, Ymir finally answered. At first, Ymir didn't sound too content... but after she let Historia speak, they were able to listen to each other and make up. I noticed Historia was a blushing mess a few minutes. I also noticed their voices were more hushed. After a few more minutes I heard Historia giggle and say goodbye playfully before hanging up.

"I'm guessing the two of you made up?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yes! You were right Heidi, I can't believe it. She took me back!" she said cheerfully.

_Ding Ding_

Historia looks down at her phone and immediately her face flushes.

"What is it??" I asked her, confused.

"Ymir wants me to come over and spend the night." Her face is now red.

"Oooooooh~ well then go on! Go! Go!" I encourage her.

-

Historia waves goodbye to me from the inside of her car as she drives away blissfully. Before she left she had given me the warmest hug and a million thank you's. 

I headed back inside to make myself dinner. As I cooked, Eren called me, so for a few hours we talked again.

-

**_Friday. A day._ **

The first week has been well. The day after Historia came over, her and Ymir were proudly holding hands. Everyone in the group of course accepted them but were more shocked they made up, mostly because Ymir was supposedly really hard headed. I guess Historia is just the key to her heart. Speaking of Historia, she spoke to the coaches and they had allowed me to join. The try outs weren't difficult either. I just memorized the Cheers Historia had taught me when she was over. The girls in varsity were Petra Ral, who was acquainted with our friend group, Nifa who was one of Hange's good friends I heard, Mina Carolina, Hannah Diamant, and a few other girls. It seemed like a chill group. I attended practice right away as well for Friday's game.

Annie seemed to be cool with me, from here and there she would give me small smiles then return to her usual cold face. 

Eren and I had gotten a lot closer. We would often tease each other and get warnings from Mr. Lois. In Speech we were assigned to work together in a big project, and in History with Coach Shadis, We would mouth test answers or jokes to each other, trying our best not to burst in laughter.

One thing bothered me, Levi. He acted like I didn't exist after that one night. He didn't look or talk to me once. Was he not even going to ask for his sweatshirt? Bonnie mentioned it was his favorite... Was getting tea just his quick apology to redeem himself over what he said about my mom? Why have I been thinking of him so much? We aren't even close. Ugh.

I already had gone through my first two classes, and break is almost over.

Culinary was up next. Petra and three of her friends sat with us today. Oluo, Eld and Gunther. They seemed to be their own little group but pretty acquainted to the bigger group. Historia and Perta had run me though some of the info for tonight's game. We had our uniforms on and ready the whole day since it's required to for game day, and the football players wore their jerseys as well. School pride seemed to be a big deal here. There had been a pep rally yesterday held for tonight's game, and today students had spirit wear, face paint, all sorts of things on to represent our school. 

The Uniform was green, black and white. The top had 'SNK' stitched across the chest and had a small version of the school logo sewn on the left corner of the skirt, the wings of freedom. The football players wore similar colored jerseys.

I had gotten the same bag Historia wears as well, since you know, being in the team required to wear school pride. It was huge and schlepping my school books and cheer stuff was making my shoulders ache. 

Since the group all seemed to have early release as well, everyone decided to split up and go to each other's houses to get ready for later. I was going to go over to Historia's with Petra to hang out there before we have to go back to campus and ride the team bus to the away game. Apparently, we were going against some school called Garrison High. 

_Ding Ding_

Everyone said their goodbyes and began to make their way to the next period. Erwin held the door open for me as Hange and Moblit stood by. 

"Heidi, our school's cheer outfit really looks good on you!" Hange complimented me.

"Thanks! It's not exactly comfortable but I actually really like it." I said.

"I think shorty will like the way it looks on you, don't you think Erwin?" Hange continued and began to grin.

Shorty? Like, Levi shorty? Why would she say that?

Erwin began to try not to laugh at what she just said while Moblit told her to stop talking so much. 

"What, no don't tell her to shut up, what did you mean by that Hange?? Erwin??" I begin to ask. There's something they know that I don't... Are they just teasing me?

"Its nothinggggg, let's just head on to class already before were late" Erwin told me finally being able to suppress his laughter.

 _Umm... okayyyy?_

I shove the thought in the thought in the back of my head and open the door to the test kitchens. Already there was Mike, Nanaba and Levi. Like Erwin and Moblit, the other two boys were wearing their football jerseys as well. I think the people I least expected to be in the football team were Moblit and Levi. 

I plop the heavy bag into the storage room and make my way inside the kitchenette assigned to me. Groups were switched up every class and posted on the whiteboard. In my group today was Moblit and Hange and Mike. The group across from us was Erwin, Levi, and Nanaba. There was a different recipe for pasta printed out in each kitchenette. My group got Chicken Alfredo. It's simple so it won't be a big hassle... hopefully?

"YES!" Nanaba said across the room. "SPAGHETTI!" 

Erwin and Levi looked at each other with a big grin, knowing that they would win today's competition. Not on my watch.

I look back at my group and they don't seem to have the same spirit as the other group. Moblit already looks like he accepted defeat, meanwhile Hange and Mike look like they don't even know how to read a recipe. I had learned this week that Hange had forced all of them to take this class since it's their senior year. I mean, it's a fun class, but seriously, I don't think they are exactly gifted in the kitchen.

"Okay class, tie your hair back, grab those aprons, wash your hands and then begin." Said our instructor.

-

As I sliced the Chicken into thick slices with Moblit, Hange and Mike were in charge of boiling the pasta. Easy simple task, just wait for the water to boil, sprinkle a little salt into the water, pour in the dry pasta. (due to limited class time, we only have time to make the sauce) After Moblit and I finish slicing the chicken, I grab a skillet, place it on the stove and place around two tablespoons of butter in the pan. After it melts, we add the chicken to the pan as it begins to sizzle and cook, seasoning it with a pinch of salt and pepper. Nothing too crazy since the sauce will be the main source of flavor.

"WHAAAH??" Hange says over my shoulder. "Why does it sound like that?!!" 

"It's cooking Hange, it's cooking." Moblit says.

I start to laugh at what I heard, Has Hange never cooked chicken or meats once in her life? 

"Oh! Oh! Can I try?!" she asks me.

I hand her the tongs to flip the chicken when it's done cooking and soaking up the butter. I asked Mike a few minutes ago to start up on the sauce. He seemed to be doing a great job.

Glancing over at Levi's group, they seem more clean and organised with their cooking, even cooking quietly. It's like the three of them didn't even need to speak to work together, they just worked.

Our group on the other hand would have outbursts of laughter from Hange and I, Moblit as pecautious over Hange as always. Mike was the only silent worker, but I do catch him trying to lick the spoon with sauce at times. I have to yell "DON'T'' like a mother when I catch him, causing him to angrily pout like a child.

-

"Alright! Is everyone finished?" The instructor asked the class. She looked around to see everyone had finished.

We had small servings for each student in the class to try. We rotated to each kitchenette to try each of the pastas. 

Mike seemed to like them all, Moblit and Hange liked another group's Italian baked pasta. Levi's group seemed to be extremely picky. They would only take small bites of the food, Levi would scrunch his nose in disgust. Once they seemed to reach our pasta though, Erwin and Nanaba's eyes lit up and finished the entire sample leaving no crumbs. Levi only took a few bites and gave it a satisfied hum.

We all got a piece of paper and voted which pasta we liked best. I picked Levi's group. The presentation was clean, and it tasted extraordinary.

After our instructor counted up the votes, she spoke up, "Its a tie between Erwin's group and Hange's group" 

"How will we settle the tie?" said a student.

"I'll try both dishes and choose." The instructor said making their way to our table first. They took a bite of our dish and then the other.

We ended up losing and the three grinned at us in a puerile manner. It was a fun little competition, so losing didn't matter.

_Ding Ding_

I made my way to my car to drive to Historia's like planned, before I got in the car though someone stopped me. 

"You dropped your bow, idiot." I heard a few steps behind me. 

I turned to see Levi holding out my green, white and black bow I was required to wear later tonight. His eyes looked at me. He wore his jersey that matched with my cheer uniform perfectly. 

_Just take the damn bow Heidi._

"Oh cool." I said expressionless as I took it back and continued to get in my car.

"Tch, you're welcome." He was quick to say.

I was a bit annoyed with him if i'm being honest. Not only did I need to get going, but I wasn't fond of the way he just decided to ignore me the rest of the week. I don't want to be associated with someone who pretends to be a friend one day and a stranger the next.

"Can you move? I'm afraid I won't see you and run you over on accident since you're oh-so-tiny." I tell him in hopes for him to go away. 

"Brat." he rolled his eyes and mumbled. He began to walk to his car.

-

As Petra painted the outline of a green star on my left cheek, I heard my phone buzz. 

"Want me to get it?" Asked Historia. She was only touching up her bow so her hands were free.

"Sure" I told her.

**Eren:** Were having a small get together after the game tonight at my house, wanna come?

Historia read it out loud to me. 

"We usually have those after a game, you should come, it will be fun!" Petra told me.

"Sounds fun, why not?" I said.

"Great, I'll let him know." Historia said already typing.

**Heidi:** I'll be there :)

After a few seconds my phone went off again. Historia checked and it was from Eren again.

**Eren:** That cheer fit looks way too good on you btw ;)

Historia read it out loud once again but this time with a big grin. Petra was also grinning and pulling away, since she finished with the star. They looked as if they were waiting for some sort of secret between me and him. They also noticed a slight blush across my cheeks.

"What? He's cute okay?" I finally told them.

They both look at each other and squeal in excitement like little kids. Historia had already replied to the text with a winky face for me. 

-

_At the game, almost finished._

They had made me a flyer in one of the groups. I was in the right of the formation while Petra was a flyer on the left. Historia was a flyer as well but being the captain, she was in between Petra's and my group. From a distance I could see Eren get benched since he had been playing almost the entire game, finally letting Connie in to play. I saw him take off his helmet and his hair fell over his face. As he gathered his hair to tie it up in his usual man bun, his eyes made eye contact with mine. He looked me up and down, gave a provocative smile and winked. Immediately I felt my face heat up. 

It looks like the other girls noticed too and snickered at how flustered I got.

-

We won the game! Immediately the cheerleaders ran to the field to cheer on the team, and soon the student section was running the same direction to celebrate the victory. I immediately felt myself get lifted by my hips and onto a pair of shoulders. Immediately I realized it was Erwin, he continued to cheer as I saw Historia over Reiners shoulders as well. A few other cheerleaders were also sitting on a pair of shoulders and cheering. I was so high up above from the ground but I was having too much fun celebrating and cheering on to our victory.

Since I was up so high, I looked over everyone but from a distance I saw Levi with Moblit, the two of them sipping from their water cups, too introverted to join the now forming mosh pit.

-

Before we all had met up at Eren's, we went home to freshen up. I mean, everyone was sweaty and gross so of course we would. Since it's chilly out, I had put on an oversized sweatshirt. It looked familiar but I'm nor sure from where, I had just taken it out of the dryer since Vivi did my laundry earlier. After that, I slipped on some sports shorts and made my way to Erens.

His house in a neighborhood of newly constructed family homes. I parked my car in the driveway, in front of other cars that I assumed were from people that were already here. I got out and made my way to the door. I rang the doorbell and immediately a woman with dark hair and golden brown eyes greeted me.

"OH! Another one of Eren's friends is here!" She smiled brightly.

I smiled back and introduced myself to her.

"I'm Heidi, nice to meet you" 

"Heidi!?" she gasped. 

_Well shit... I wonder what Eren told her about me-_

"Grisha! GRISHA! That girl Eren's been talking to all the time is here!" she _audibly_ whispered. 

A man with long dark hair and glasses now stood behind her. "Well then Carla, let the poor lady in, it's cold out."

She apologized and let me inside. I didn't want to ask where Eren was yet, I feel like that would seem rude and throw an uninterested vibe to them, even though I did feel a little awkward at the moment... She invited me to the kitchen so I accepted.

"I'm Carla, Eren's mother, and this is Grisha, his father. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled at me with delight.

"So how is my son treating you? He can be... difficult at times..." Eren's dad began.

Suddenly I hear a door open.

"Hey mom, did someone else come? I heard the door and-" Eren's voice halted. 

Carla and Grisha both turned and gave him a nervous smile, trying to mask the fact that they were interrogating me about him.

"Well, you must get going sweetie, its nice to meet you!" Carla pushed me towards Eren.

"Yes, yes! If you need anything you let us know okay Heidi?" Grisha said with a warm smile. 

Eren game me a 'are you okay? are they being weird?' kind of glance.

"Thank you Mrs and Mr Yaeger, it was nice meeting you too." I smiled back at the two.

Eren walked me to the media room where inside, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, Bert, Ymir, Historia, Connie and Sasha sat. Eren had his arm wrapped around my waist, _tightly_ , and maneuvered me to sit next to him on the large couch. 

"Heidi! You made it!" Historia said excitedly.

I smiled at her.

"You did great out there when they threw you up in the air and you did all those flips!" Armin told me.

"Really? Thanks, its definitely been a while but it felt great!" I conversed with him. 

A movie seemed to be playing but nobody was paying attention to it, everyone was converting laughing and having a good time. With every passing minute, the rest came. Hange and Moblit, Mike and Nanaba, and Erwin along with Levi (who he forced to come). Petra and the others came as well.

The media room was packed, so everyone decided to go to the backyard. There was a large seating area and a large pool that was lit with waterproof led lights, constantly changing and making the water change its hue. The seats were getting taken up and Eren had noticed.

I suddenly felt a hand grasp my wrist gently.

"You can sit here if you want Heidi" Eren whispered seductively patting his lap. To our advantage, everyone seemed too distracted and engaged in an argument about something spoony. What I didn't notice was that from a distance, Levi was staring.

"Oh, thanks for saving me the spot" I replied playfully and giggled. He grabbed my hips gently and once again, maneuvered me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. Occasionally he would adjust himself _on purpose_ which made me heat up. Historia and Sasha seemed to have noticed my little situation and between themselves, they tittered at the sight. Soon the others seemed to notice too and let out a playful and teasing 'oooooh'. Eren was unbothered, he only held me tighter and it only made me more flustered.

Levi's stare only intensified but no one seemed to notice he was even there. He hadn't spoken a word the entire night.

_Can he hop off my dick? What's his deal? If he's really that offended with what I said earlier then he really must not be able to take a joke..._

"I'll be right back, I need to grab something from my car." I whispered to Eren. 

He pulled me close and whispered "don't take too long, alright?" 

With that I nodded and got up to walk towards the fence gate. Suddenly as I get closer to my car I hear a pair of footsteps get closer. I already know who it is.

"What now Levi? You want to stalk me all night or something?" I snap at him. His expression doesn't change. 

"No idiot. That's my sweater." He replied.

Before I continue to argue, I stop and realize what he said. 

_Shit, that's why I recognized it._

"Shit, sorry I thought it was one of mine since I got it mixed up with my laundry and-"

"Whatever, just give it to me when you get home later tonight." he interrupted.

Before I could say anything else, he already turned and began to make his way back. I pushed my annoyance to the side and opened my car to reach for a blanket that I kept in there. Vivi told me I should do that in case I ever need it. It sounded a bit dumb but I did it anyway. It came in handy now since it was chilly.

I locked my car and walked back to the backyard. As soon as the fence gate shut, everyone hushed each other and got quiet, some of them trying to suppress their laughter. 

_Um..._

"Heidi! Come, come quick!!!" Sasha called out.

I gave everyone a confused look but made my way towards them anyway.

"We need you to pick a number from 1-10" said Jean.

"What- why do I nee-" 

"PICK!" shouted Armin, which kind of surprised me, why was even he so into whatever is going on??

"Uh- okay okay..um 3?" I said, still baffled.

"HA! AHAAHAH!" Connie shouts.

The rest of them start snickering and laughing, but I notice that besides Levi, Mikasa and Mike, the usual quiet ones, Eren is just awkwardly sitting there.

"Okay so why did I need to pick a number? What's the big deal about that?" I ask now, starting to get annoyed. What the hell is going on?

Eren stands up and comes towards me "You need to come with me."

"What- where?? Why?" I ask even more bewildered.

This time he whispers but in a more serious tone "I'll tell you when we get there, okay?"

Before I get the chance to speak, he grabs my hand and takes me inside the house. Everyone else starts to get noisy and talk over each other, which confused me more that I couldn't make out what they were saying. Eren starts to take me upstairs, the lights in the house are turned off, so I assume his parents already went to bed. He leads me into a dark room, and closes the door behind him quietly.

_Okay, what the fuck is going on._

He turns the lamp on his nightstand, now illuminating the room, Erens room. I look at him nervously wondering what the hell I'm here for.

"Heidi, i'm not going to force you to do anything okay?" He starts to say in a quiet and sincere voice. 

I only look at him to continue.

"When you left to get what you needed, everyone bombarded me with questions and what was going on. I don't know myself so I only told them we aren't sure... and questions turned into a dare. If you chose an even number, nothing happened, but you chose an odd, so that meant-" 

"Oh." I interrupt. He didn't need to continue, I could already imagine what they said.

"I'm sorry, they just get nosy. But we can just chill, and pass time talking. I don't want to do anything if you aren't comfortable." He told me. 

I only looked at him. I heard what he said, and I'm glad he thought about how I might not feel comfortable, but truth is, I don't give a damn. Eren had been teasing all day and it made me want him. I did want this, and I wanted it now. 

He was next to the bed since he stood there after tuning on the light. I began to walk towards him and get closer to where he stood.

"I'm sorry, I can take you home if you aren't comfortable, you don't have t-" 

I reached my hand out to cup his cheek, reeling him a little lower to my height. I interrupted him by gently placing my lips on his. I pulled away from the peck.

"I'm fine. I just want to know if this is something you want too." It was only right to make sure he was comfortable as well.

Not another word. He placed both his hands on my hips and reeled me in to kiss me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss grew more passionate. His strong hands got a hold of my thighs and lifted me, making me wrap my legs around him as his hands gripped my ass. He grunted at the feeling of me rubbing against him so tightly.

I felt his area grow firm against me which made me quietly moan against his lips. This really got him riled up because he threw me onto the bed and between my spread legs he began to get on top of me. As we feverishly continue to His right hand slowly creeping up under the sweatshirt to make its way to cup my breast. I bite his bottom lip and soon our tongues pressed together making us heat up even more. I pulled away from the kiss catching him off guard, giving me the power to push him off of me and onto the bed. I extend my leg to go over his hips, locking him into place, his dick only got harder and feeling it against my sex made it wetter. As I leaned down to kiss neck, I grabbed his right hand to assist me in taking my sweatshirt off. His warm hands lifted it slowly, pulling my face away to quickly remove the top and reeling my way back. He sits up, not breaking the kiss. He starts to lift his shirt up as I run my hands through his chest, causing him to hitch his breath. He throws his shirt off and grips onto my hair to pull me away. 

"Look at what you did to me, you did this to me.." he made me look down at his area. Tightening his grip, he pulled me close, just centimetres away from each other's swollen lips. His thumb and index finger get a hold of my bottom lip. "...now you have to finish what you started, get on your knees." he said, releasing my hair.

I did so, already knowing what we both had in mind. My hands tease his sex over his clothes slowly stroking it. He lets out a soft moan, so I decide to take a step further... My fingers reach for his zipper, pulling it down and stripping him of his pants. His member is more visible now, begging to be tamed. I look up at him as my fingers reach for his boxers, slowly pulling them off him. He lifts himself to allow them to fully come off revealing his arousal. I grasp it gently and begin to feel my way up and down, causing him to breathe out _'fuck'_ trying his best to keep quiet. If I want to hear him, I need to keep going further. I begin to lick the tip, swirling my tongue around it as I look up at him. He bites his lip, suppressing what I so desperately want to hear. I stop.

"Where's your bathroom." I demanded. 

"What? Wh-"

" _I need to hear you."_ I looked up at him desperately.

In an instant, he pulled me up and whispered _"if we're going in there, I don't want to be the only one naked"_ he whispered.

 _"Then what's holding you back, take them off me already"_ I told him in response.

I took both his hands and put them where the clip to my bra was, signaling him to take it off. As it uncliped, the bra fell onto the floor revealing my tits in front of him. Without hesitation, he cupped them and began to suck, admiring the soft feeling of it in his grasp. His tongue teased my nipple, causing me to let out a faint whimper I so desperately tried to suppress to avoid waking his parents. He seemed to be just as bothered as I held it in. Instantly he aggressively jerked both my panties and shorts.

 _"Ah, you're so fucking wet"_ he muttered.

The both of us stripped of our clothes can't contain ourselves. He lifts me from my hips once again to lift me off my feet. Not breaking the opened mouth kiss, he directs us to his bathroom and sets me on the cold counter, sending shivers down my spine. He giggles at my sudden reaction to the icy sensation _"you're too cute"_ he lifts my chin up and presses a soft kiss. He opens a drawer and pulls out a condom. 

_Oh god... It's happening..._ As he slips the condom on, thoughts begin to race through my mind... _Is it gonna hurt...? I've never gone this far... Is he also a virgin?_

He makes his way between me once more, but he pauses.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly, moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I do but... It's my first time.." I’m a bit embarrassed now.

He continues to stroke my hair gently. "I'll be gentle, if you want me to stop just tell me okay?" he assured me.

I nodded my head. He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer, his tip was just outside my hole.

"You ready?" he whispered sweetly to me.

I held him tighter in response as my okay. I relaxed my muscles. Slowly, I felt the tip slip in. I winced, it definitely hurt but I told him to keep going. I want to do this. Steadily, he continued until it was all the way in. I continued to clutch onto him. 

"I'm gonna start moving okay? I'll stop if you want me to." he murmured. 

"Okay" I whispered back.

He began to steadily and gently thrust into me. The first seconds stung but the pain gradually turned into pleasure. Each thrust getting harder and faster little by little, as he grunts and moans softly into my ear. It makes me crave him even more. The feeling of his lips, leaving trails of kisses from my jawline, to my neck and down to my collarbone as I let out sweet little cries of pleasure. The moans that escaped our lips we so desperately wanted to hear each other make us yearn for one another even more.

 _"Fuck, y-your really tight"_ he shakily breathed. _"fuck, ooh fuck fuck fuck"_ he whimpered in my ear. Now slamming into me faster, his movements make me tremble at the certain spot hes hitting. Eren's breathing is getting more and more huskily, hes close. 

He gets a grip on my hair and tilts by head to hungrily kiss me, moaning and pleading onto my lips. I tighten my walls around him and instantly he lustfully groans in pleasure as he releases. His breathing is hot and heavy. He pulls out of me soon after, and strokes my hair lovingly. As I go in to peck his lips, he stops me.

 _"You still need to finish."_ He hummed.

He keeled down, facing my vagina and both his hands gripping my thighs. Immediately, he closes the gap between my hole and his face. His tongue licked and teased my clit making me let out a shaky whimper. He pressed closer into my core, and slipped to fingers, curved, hitting the same spot that made me shake when he rammed into me. I arched my back, I'm about to come... Eren seems to notice as well by the way I'm trembling and letting out soft and desperate sobs. Soon, I let out a loud moan along with my release. I'm just hoping I didn't wake his parents up.

Eren hovers over me, once again and whispers _"you taste so good,"_ and still soaked in my cum, kisses me passionately and adds _"wouldn't you agree?"_

A few minutes passed as we caught our breath, drained and weak. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me back up and guides us back into his room. He sets me down gently on the bed, and tells me to wait. He goes back into the restroom to clean himself up, leaving the door ajar. With a throw blanket in his bed, I cover my still naked body. Seconds later He strolls back into the room, now wearing shorts. He leaned down to pick up my clothes, scattered on the floor. Walking towards me, he gently places his hand on the back of my head and pushes me forward to place a tender kiss on my forehead. Pulling back, we make eye contact as he slips the blanket off my shoulders, exposing me again. He helps me pull the sweatshirt back on. I pull on my panties and from under the sweatshirt, I clip my bra back on. 

For a moment we look at each other. 

"Are you alright?" He said making sure I was feeling okay, since it was my first time.

"yeah" I whisper back. He reels me into a warm hug.

"Do you want to lay down?" he says, still holding me.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry," I said giggling, but then immediately regretting what I just said. _That's so embarrassing, fuck Heidi._

Eren only snickered back, "You're too cute."

Standing up, he took my hand. "Come on, let's go get you something downstairs." 

I nodded and we quietly made our way back downstairs to his kitchen, he turned on the lights and from the large window that allowed us to see his backyard, we saw everyone instantly snap their heads back from outside.

_Shit._

Instantly like little kids, they all raced back into the house and sat in the living room eyeing us. They put up a terrible act of 'were only here because it got chilly outside'.

Eren visibly looked irked and asked "Did all of you _really_ have to come inside?" 

"How rude Eren, As the host you should be more _considerate_ of your guests." sated Hange.

"I think he's more concerned with keeping Heidi warmed up" said a low voice from the crowd of people in the living room. No one was sure who it came from but it was clear enough for everyone to hear and burst out in laughter. I laughed too, it was pretty funny honestly. I'm not one to fuss over small things. This group just has a way of joking around in their own way. Eren seemed to soften up as well when he saw me laugh. Sure, he can be hard-headed but he knows when they are just jesting. 

I was starting to get tired, but him and I made our way to where everyone else was sitting.

Thankfully they seemed to forget about the topic of Eren and I. Instead someone brought up the party that Eren had told everyone about in the group chat. It seemed that in the end Armin was going. It shocked a lot of us, we never really saw him as a party kind of guy. I had my suspicions as to why he would have a sudden change of heart.

Since Annie seemed to tolerate me, I made small talk with her. Yesterday I got a hold of her and ended up telling about the party. She told me she's heard about it and was thinking about going, so I gave her my number and told her to give me a call if she decided to come. Going to a function alone is never a good idea, so I wanted to make sure she at least had someone to be there with her. This all took place before entering History, and I'm positive Armin had overheard. It all pieced together in my head. The constant gazing, him defending her earlier this week... This right now... It was way too obvious, and he seemed like he's taking a step out of his comfort zone for her.

I've yet to get a text from Annie, but there is still until tomorrow night. I'm kind of hoping she does decide to go, then Armin would have more reason to stay and have a good time, even try and talk to her.

"So Levi, are you going?" Petra asked him. Everyone was curious as well. It seemed he wasn't one for big events like this either.

Levi tried to say no but Hange only talked over him. "Of course he's going, we always drag him anyway. Ain't that right Ewrin?"

"Yup." Erwin said, sitting comfortably, and extending his arm out to wrap it around Levi's shoulers.

Levi only pushed Ewrin off of him, crossed his arms and huffed, clearly irritated.

"Huh, weird. You usually have to punch one of us or resort to some sort of violence to make us stop begging you." Hange said, surprised.

He just got up from his seat and said "It's getting late." making his way to the door. Everyone seemed to not give much care, they're used to him being surly all the time. Before he walked out the door, I saw him glance at me for a second. Maybe that was just him telling me to remember about the sweater later tonight. Well, later today at _midnight._ I checked my phone and it read 12:04 AM.

I was worn out by the long day... and what had just gone down in Eren's room upstairs... so I decided it's best if I go home as well. I wouldn't want to keep the grump up angry over his sweater either.

I started saying goodbye and got up to walk to the door, Eren behind me to walk me out. 

He steps out behind me and leaves the door agape. 

"I'll pick you up to go shopping tomorrow alright?" He told me.

"Sure. sounds like a plan." I tell him with a warm smile and start turning to go to my car. He grabs my hand and turns me around, tilting my chin up to place a peck on my lips.

"Goodnight Heidi." he said in a hushed voice.

"Night" I replied with a tender smile.

-

Dad was still out on that business trip so coming home late wasn't a hassle. Well, now that i think about it, he's never really given me a curfew? I plopped onto my bed, exhaling and stretching. I turn myself to my stomach and begin to text Vivi to come to my room. I need to tell her _everything._

Seconds later, my door swings open. "Heidi Bear!"

And so I told her _everything._

"That was your first time?" She asked.

"It was." I replied.

"Was it his too?" She said curiously now.

"No... I don't think so. He seemed experienced." I told her honestly. 

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't break your heart, or else he's gonna be hearing from me." She said.

In a way Vivi kind of reminded me of my mom. She loves to listen to me, and I love to listen to her. A very familiar feeling. Our conversation was halted by a call. I glanced to see who it was. 

**Incoming call from -** **_Levi_ **

_Fuck I forgot._

"Who's Levi? You never told me about him?" Vivi asked me, confused. 

I felt hurried at the moment so I mouthed 'I'll tell you when I get back'

I pick up the phone as I frantically slip on my shoes and speed to the bathroom.

Giving him no chance to talk I blurted out "I'm coming! I'm coming! I swear!"

"Tch, hurry." He said and hung up.

I crack open the window and briskly make my way down the rope ladder. I speed to the gate and jump over it with no issue like before.

There he was, arms crossed and an impatient look on his face, but then it changes. He looks me up and down baffled.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Wait-_

"It's still on you idiot." He pointed out.

Immediately my hand reaches my forehead at how dumb I looked running all the way over here and not having it in my hand to simply give to him. I had _one_ job.

"Shit, Sorry. In my defense, I felt like I was being rushed over here.." I said to him. "Wait here, i'll go back up and change to bring it back."

As I start to climb the gate but a voice interrupts me. "I'm coming."

_Huh? Who the hell does he think he is to just invite himself in?_

"Uh, yeah no. Sit still grump, It's only going to take a few minutes." I told him.

"It's fucking freezing brat." He snapped back.

I don't want to argue. I just want to go back into my warm bed and talk to Vivi. I didn't reply to him, I only turned my head and continued to climb until I reached the top and jumped down. In no hurry this time, I began to walk towards the side of my house where the rope ladder awaited me to climb up towards it. I hear Levi behind me hop the gate after me. 

_Why is he so difficult?_

I roll my eyes and make it to the ladder. 

"Don't you have a front door?" He asked.

"This is faster. Do you want the sweatshirt or not?" I snapped back.

"Tch. Go." He seemed like he wasn't up to argue either.

Once I make it to the top, I hop back inside and hold out my hand to pull him in. He looks at my hand for a moment. Hesitantly, he takes it and he jumps inside. 

I opened the bathroom door that was left ajar to enter my room, and inside sat Vivi patiently waiting. I had completely forgotten she was still in my room.

"Uhh, I can go if you two are gonna... uh.." she began.

"What- Vivi no- No no. Not in a million years. Not with this grump." I told her.

"Gee, i'm right here." Levi said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, uh... right. Sorry grump." I told him playfully, but also felt a little bad at how harsh that came out. "Vivi, uhh, keep him company while I go change out of this?" I ask her.

"Eh, alright." She replies. 

Levi rests against the wall. I go inside my closet to change and already I hear Vivi rambling about god knows what. I slip off the sweatshirt and fold it neatly. I noticed it no longer has Levi's scent. Instead, it smells like me. Vivi had washed it, stripping it from its original aroma. I usually spray on vanilla scented perfume before anywhere I go. His sweatshirt had my scent on it instead now.

I change into another sweatshirt and swing my closet door open. I walk over but see that Vivi has him hooked on whatever she's talking about. That's possible? Levi? Interested in what someones got to say? I wonder what Vivi said to make him actually look interested. I crawled into bed next to Vivi and started using my phone, waiting for the conversation to come to an end.

"Personally, I think Green tea is better..." Vivi states.

"Green- you have to be crazy. Black tea is better." Levi argues.

"The Black tea I've had tasted like pure dog shit." Vivi shoots back.

"Then that's not true Black tea." He replies.

"What, you know how to make it better?" She asks.

"I do." He says.

"Prove it then." Vivi challenges him.

"Oh, I will" He accepts.

"Huh?" I say. 

Vivi starts making her way down the hall, towards the stairs, Levi follows behind her. 

_What the hell is even going on?_

I decide to follow as well. Once we make it to the Kitchen Vivi pulls out all this fancy tea stuff and hands them to Levi, giving him all permission to use our kitchen. They continued to talk about tea as the water boiled and what not, I barely paid attention. I was too busy using my phone. 

"I mean yeah, the window to his bathroom was creaked open so we heard most of it from the outside." I heard Levi say, instantly catching my attention.

"Wait, what were you talking about?" I asked, afraid of what he might say next.

Vivi was trying so hard to subdue her laughter at what he had just said.

"Yaeger had his shower window creaked open and we all heard you two bang" Levi said.

I froze and immediately my face went red. Are you serious? You're telling me everyone heard us?

_Just my luck._

"Don't get embarrassed, there's worse shit that's happened in the group before. Yours doesn't even make the top ten." He said, slightly _laughing._

Did he just laugh? Who'd ever thought we'd see the day.

"Whatever. Your stupid tea looks ready. Why don't the two of you wrap it up, drink it, and you leave?" I say vexed.

He shrugs and turns back to pour the tea into the porcelain teacups. He was even considerate enough to make me one, how cute of the grump. Vivi takes a sip, ready to judge it. She looks at him in utter shock. "It's good." she says.

"Told you." he said as he hummed in satisfaction. The tea he himself had made him proud. 

I took a sip myself, savoring the flavor. It was indeed delectable. Both Vivi and I practically chugged the tea, trying our best to not burn out tongues. I let out a satisfied sigh and yawned with exhaustion. It was 2:07 AM, I was weary and ready to hop back into bed. Vivi and Levi both noticed that I had begun to drift into sleep with my head on the counter.

"Well Levi, looks like Heidi's gotten bored of you." She joked at the fact that I had clearly fallen asleep.

"Looks like it." He said blankly, but clearly joking back.

Vivi makes her way to wake me to go to bed, but Levi stops her. 

"I'll just carry her up, she would probably bite your head off if you tried to wake her. Besides, the sweatshirt is still up there." He told her.

Vivi only shrugged in response, leading the way back upstairs ahead of him. Levi gently carries me bridal-style behind her. 

**(Levi's POV)**

Heidi's housekeeper opens the door to Heidi's room. With Heidi still in my arms, I make my way to place her in her bed. Vivi had pulled up the covers to allow me to rest her there. Gently I place her down and Vivi pulls the covers over her. She's in deep sleep. Some locks of hair fall over her relaxed face. She looks... _endearing_. 

I'd never pull some shit like this. Why'd I just decide to carry her to her bed? Why do I pay attention to every little thing she does? She's given me a scene of comfort ever since I took her to Bonnie's, but why? This is so unlike me. 

"Hey. Heyyyy?" I hear Heidi's housekeeper whisper in a loud manner.

"What." I respond.

" _More_ moving, _less_ staring. It's getting late." She told me to hand me my sweatshirt.

"Right, goodnight." I took it and made my way to her bathroom to climb back out, and make my way to her gate to jump over it. The sudden aroma of vanilla hits me. The sweatshirt, it smells like her. The familiar sense of comfort surrounds me once again. I can't seem to grasp this unusual feeling.

_Why does she make me feel this way?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened lol.  
> Thoughts???


	5. Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This does contain assault and drinking+smoking. They are both in separate scenes but if it makes you uncomfortable of uneasy, feel free to click away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit. This took like 5 days to type out because I forgot to save it like 3 times- very idiotic of me, I know. Also, its 3:15 AM, rip... but this one has 11,047 words lmao... each chapter I write only gets longer, damn. I do hope you enjoy this chapter tho, whoever is reading hehe. xoxo!

**Realization**

* * *

"Heidi Bear there's a boy here to see you... Heidi Bear? Wake up-" Vivi shook me as she whispered.

"Huh- What? What's the time?" I said sluggishly.

"Oh, like only 1:30 pm" she told me.

All I remember was Levi and Vivi making tea and then me passing out over the counter.

I look behind her, and I see a tall boy with familiar long hair and green eyes. He was holding a small bouquet of flowers.

_Fuck._

"Shit, I'm so sorry- I overslept and- oh god I look like a mess!" I begin jolting up. The realization and embarrassment had awakened me. 

"Relax, it's alright. Sorry we woke you up." Eren said quietly and tried to calm me.

I still feel insecure. I just woke up! Vivi let him in and while I looked rumpled. Wait a second- How does he know where I live?

"How'd you know where I live? I never gave you my address?" I said a bit freaked out.

"Oh right, sorry... I look like a creep.." He began. "Since you weren't picking up I thought you were tired from last night-" 

Vivi looked at me, then at Eren, then back to me again. Suddenly a long smirk grew on her face. 

I knew Eren didn't intend it to sound dirty, but it definitely did. Soon he realized it as well.

"OH- yeah uh- Right!" I said trying to just play it off. "But still, how'd you get it??" I continued trying to change the subject.

"Right- Uh. I asked Historia. You two seem to be getting close so I thought she would know. Sorry if that was weird, I should have waited-" 

"Hey its totally okay, don't worry. Give me a few minutes to get ready, you can just stay in here." I told him.

He smiled softly and nodded his head, the flowers still in his hands. I made my was to the bathroom to wash my face, as I looked up I felt a cold breeze. My window was still open. I'm sure Vivi had let him out of the front door, so it was just my fault I left it open. I close it and continue with what I was doing. I washed my face and patted it dry with the towel hanging next to me. Next, I brushed my teeth, rinsed with mouthwash, spit, and pat my mouth dry. Then came hair, I brushed it out, untangling the locks. After that, I walk back into my room to see Eren using his phone and sat in the edge of my bed, waiting for me patiently. Vivi seemed to have left the room so it was just us.

"Good Morning sleepy head" He said playfully, looking up from his phone. I stick my tongue out at him and start to make my way into my closet. Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. The scent of probably one of the nicest smelling colognes welcomes me. I felt him press a soft kiss on my neck and whisper "say it back". 

"Good Afternoon you mean?" I tease back at him as I turn myself to face him, still in his arms. 

He lets out a soft laugh and places another soft kiss on my forehead. I give him a tender smile and say "I need to get ready, I'll be quick." 

With that, he smiles back and watches as I walk into my closet. I look around to see what I should wear. Eren was wearing an Ivory colored hoodie, ripped skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers. To top it all off, he wore a black baseball hat. He looked pretty attractive in his choice of casual clothing. I didn't want to go all out and over dress, I kind of just wanted to stay in comfy clothes. I mean, Eren and I were basically spending the entire day together. After shopping we had a party to go to, along with other friends, so we can always come back to my place so i can change into something cuter. I slipped on a navy blue oversized sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings. Along with that I slipped on white crew socks and my white low top sneakers. Before I walked out, I looked at myself in the stand up mirror propped against the wall and checked myself out to make sure I looked presentable in my homey outfit. 

_Eh, good enough._

I walk back to my bathroom to do my short makeup routine. The usual; Concealer, Mascara, a little blush. As I did so, Eren watched in awe standing behind me, looking at my reflection. He curiously asked what each product did and of course I told him. After that, I turned to him and clasped my hands together. "Sooo, what now?"

"Well we planned on going there at like 3 right?" He started. "Wanna go now? Its like barely about to be 2."

"Well we can go get something to eat downstairs first if you want." I tell him. 

He gives a soft shrug like hes telling me 'i'm cool with whatever' so I nod and take him down the hallway, down the large staircase, into the next few halls and into the kitchen.

"This house is like a maze, I already forgot where we were two seconds ago." He tells me.

"Yeah, it took a while to get used to when I moved in." I told him giggling.

"Is that lady your mom?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, no that's just Vivi. She's the housekeeper but we're pretty close." I tell him.

"Oh really? You know, Levi and Historia live around here too. Well- Historia's dad owns multiple houses but they usually stay in the one around here." He says.

"Really?" I say. I already knew, but I feel like if it would sound weird if I told him how I already know where Levi's house is. Him and I never really talked when the group was around so i'd just sound weird? I don't know. I just think it's better if I pretend I just found out.

"Yeah, Levi's housekeeper is really nice but she is kind of clumsy. Levi isn't very fond of her though. We all think her and his uncle Kenny have something going on but who knows. As for Hisroria's housekeeper, she just sleeps with her dad a lot." He tells me.

I see a pattern here. They're sugar babies, but Vivi isn't like them. Sure it's no secret her and dad... do stuff together... but I've noticed how much they act like a married couple. They do care for each other, but they aren't together? It's like, good friends who can get... intimate together kind of thing, you know? If that makes sense??

"Damn, they're probably just sugar babies then. Vivi is more like family though, so it's never like that really." I tell him.

"Yeah, she gave me some nostalgic feeling when I came in, it was weird" He told me.

"Yea, she does kind of feel familiar in a way huh?" I comment back.

I tell Eren to sit on the counter stool so I can make him something. I wanted to be a good host, so I thought maybe i'd make him something light to eat. I look at the counter and see a glass vase holding the flowers Eren had in his hand earlier when he came in.

"Oh, looks like your housekeeper took the flowers I bought and put them here huh?" He said noticing as well.

"Yeah. They're really cute Eren, thank you" I told him, smiling. 

"Take it as my apology for barging into your house heh" He said joking around. I giggled back.

I cut up a bunch of berries and put them into a bowl. In another bowl, I had nutella to serve alongside it. I know, I know. It's nothing other than fruit and chocolate, but it tastes good so who cares. Nutella is unhealthy, but fruit is, so it all works out and tastes good. 

"Here, it's nothing fancy but I promise it tastes good" I tell him, serving the two bowls and a fork alongside.

"Oh shit, I haven't had this since I was a kid! My mom used to serve me this all the time." He says excitedly. He dug right in, and the first bite made his eyes shimmer and his heart melt. He looked like an excited little kid, it was such a cute sight. 

"I'm glad you like it then, but i'm stealing some from you, my mouth is watering." I tell him grabbing an extra fork, poking it at the fruit and into the Nutella. Eren pouts at me for stealing some of his fruit and I giggle at his childish expression.

After eating, we said bye to Vivi and headed to his car and made our way to the mall.

-

Eren and I are walking around the mall together. OH- and holding hands. We've only been here for a few minutes so we were looking around where we should make our first stop. We stop and hear a pair of familiar voices.

"Heidi! Eren!" 

We turn our heads to the familiar voice. Its Hange, along with Erwin and... Levi?

"Oh hey what's up?" Eren says. 

I look at Levi. He's not looking at me, but he's looking at my hand, intertwined with Eren's. For a second I could have sworn to see him give a discussed look at the sight. He then looked back up at me and noticed I had seen his reaction. 

"Tch." He let out, looking away and into another direction. I'm not even surprised anymore, he seems to despise anything and everything. That's his problem if he wants to be sour all the time. Like I said, I don't want to be friends with someone like him.

"Armin and Mikasa should get here in a few- Oh wait there they are!" Hange pointed out.

I turn to say hey but Mikasa looks like her heart shattered into a million pieces. I realize why so I shake my hand off of Erens, leaving him confused. 

"Hey! Hange told us you two would be here and she wanted all of us to hang out together and-" Armin said but was cut off by Eren.

"What?"

"Oops" Hange giggled nervously. "I sort of overheard you and Heidi's conversation before she left last night.. whoops!" 

Eren's content face soon turned into annoyance. 

"Oh, well that's fine. We can all hang out now and go to my place after, sound cool?" I tell them. I wasn't completely bummed out like Eren was. Sure he wanted us to hang out alone, but having a few people tag along won't be so bad right?

"That sounds nice, I'm down." said Erwin. The rest nodded in agreement. 

-

I bought some new shirts today. Some sweatshirts that were on sale, crops and camis as well, one of them for tonight that Mikasa actually helped me pick. I don't think she dislikes me, but from what I've seen is that any time Eren shows some sort of affection, she looks like her heart breaks. I tried to dodge the times Eren would try and give me a soft kiss, or wrap his arm around me. I pretended to be distracted or pointed at something I liked. I felt bad of course, it was awkward seeing him try to act like I didn't just dodge his kisses. I just didn't want to see Mikasa look so down. 

Once we got to my place, Vivi opened the door with thrill, letting all of us in. Other than Eren, she noticed a familiar face.

"Oh look who it is! Levi!" She said teasingly.

_Vivi I love you, but right now, I wish you didn't say anything._

They all gave Levi and I confused looks wondering how Vivi, my housekeeper knew Levi. Eren looked at me with a bit of concern. I just pretended I didn't hear anything and continued to lead everyone up the stairs and into my room. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." Levi decided to say while walking towards the bathroom door. 

_Idiot._

They all looked back at me once again with thousands of questions running through their mind. 

_How does the housekeeper know Levi? He seems to know his way to her room and all?_

"We had to study a few days ago, its not that big of a deal" I lie. I mean not really? It's not like we've gotten intimate at all? He and Vivi just made tea, that's all. But it sounded unbelievable so I just told them we studied instead.

Before they had a chance to say anything back, Levi got out of the bathroom and everyone had gone silent. "What?" he said annoyed.

Everyone just pretended it was nothing and changed the subject. "Um, Heidi?" Armin starts.

"What's up?" I respond. I can already tell he's going to ask about Annie. His face is all flustered and he isn't making eye contact. 

"Well, it's about.. a girl.. and you seem to know her pretty well..." Armin says before being interrupted.

"Annie? Dude, why are you still hung up on her? She's no good. She left our group and the cheer team. She completely cut ties with us." Eren spoke up. Was she really in the cheer team? Cut ties? Did she do something to them? Or did they do something to her? 

"It's okay Armin, you can still ask me what you need to." I tell him, completely ignoring Eren. Armin looks up at me and contemplates whether he's up to ask or not anymore. 

"It's okay, it's nothing." He says with a sigh. I felt bad. Maybe Annie and the rest didn't get along as much but I still wanted to talk to Armin. I needed to find a way to talk to him alone without anyone else around for him to feel comfortable. I tried to silently think of ideas while the rest talked about who knows what. Then it clicked.

"Hey what if we ordered food? I'm up for some food right now." I asked them. They all nodded their heads in response.

"Okay so what do you want then?" I ask for them to decide.

"I'm not hungry but I could go for a drink." Erwin suggested. Anything was fine, I didn't really care. My top priority right now is getting Armin to spill the tea. They all decided drinks would be nice so I stood up to slip on my shoes.

"Okay, you guys can just chill here I guess." I say while I tie my shoelaces. 

"Wait don't you want one of us to go and help with the drinks?" Armin asked thoughtfully, just as I thought he would.

"Oh right! Do you mind helping me out Armin?" I ask him. Eren looks to be showing a hint of jealousy, but the two of us never made it clear on what exactly we are. That's a conversation we'll need to have sooner or later. "Yeah sure!" He said, happy to help me out.

Before heading out into my car, I had told the rest to text me their orders. As me and Armin made our way inside my car, we closed the doors and I started the engine.

On our way to the coffee shop, it was a little awkward at first, neither of us were talking. I decided to speak up so he can ask me what he couldn't bring himself to ask me in front of the others. "Hey, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I start.

"Oh, Its nothing really. It was dumb." He said.

"I know its about Annie" I said boldly. I wanted to know so bad what was going on, but also help the poor blonde. He flushed at what I had said. I knew I was right.

"How did you-" 

"I just noticed the way you look at her." I interrupted him.

"Oh," He sighs. "Is it... obvious...?" He said embarrassed now.

"Well... maybe i'm just super observant? But you can ask me Armin. What's up?" I ask.

He took a moment to gather up some courage. "I-I.. I like Annie. But you already know that- But overheard- Well sorry I know eavesdropping is weird but I-" He was a stuttering mess. He was nervous. 

"You wanted to know if she told me she was going, right?" I finished what he was so desperately trying to ask me. 

"Yeah.." He nods.

"I still haven't gotten a message from her, but there was a few hours left until the party, so the offer is still up." I tell him. 

"Oh.." He sighs. At this rate, he looks like he accepted the fact that she wasn't going to show. He wasted his time trying to go just to talk to her. Or well, at least try. 

"I'm sure she's coming. Just watch and see." I encouraged him, but he still seemed down. "Um, you don't have to answer but.. what happened between Annie and... well- everyone?" I ask.

"It's a long story, and you and her seem to be getting along and I don't want to ruin that." He told me.

"Well, that makes sense, but wouldn't it be better for me to know? Maybe you telling me could serve as a warning or something?" I tell him.

He sighs and begins, "Okay, but before I tell you, she's a good person. I don't want her to keep isolating herself anymore.."

"I understand," I tell him.

To summarize everything Armin told me about Annie riding there and back home, Annie did more than one thing to cause her department from the group. Her and Bertholt used to be together, but she apparently had indicated a kiss with Armin during her relationship with Bert. Armin had liked her even before Bert and her ended up together, but it felt wrong that she did that. To make matters worse, Reiner was there, and he had seen the whole thing. Him being Bert's best friend, obviously had to tell him. Armin cleared up the part where it wasn't him who initiated it. Hell, he even pulled away as much as he didn't want to. He knew it was wrong. They broke up but she was still in the group, but there was quite a lot of conflict arising. It seemed that a lot of them sided with Bert. He was heartbroken and of course when Reiner told him Annie kissed Armin, finding out was not easy on him.

Annie had apparently always been cold and isolated, but not as much as what she's become now. The other things Armin told me were about her spreading false rumors about the cheer team after she quit. People began to dislike Annie and who she was becoming. Talking behind her friends backs, and cheating. This only made the list grow. She started skipping school more often, running away from home, getting into fights, drinking and smoking outside of parties. She was going down, and despite her distasteful attitude towards the group, many of them tried to reach out to Annie. Even Bert had reached out to her. Sure she had hurt him, but he still cared about her. She would ignore every single one of them and everyone began to give up on her. She no longer showed up to gatherings, or answered her texts and calls. She had distanced herself from everyone.

The only person who never gave up on her was Armin. She was never upset with him about the kiss and how he told Bertholt it was she who initiated it. She admitted she was indeed in the wrong, but confessed she didn't regret it. Annie and Armin would hang out occasionally alone without the group knowing. Nothing intimate ever happened between the two, they just enjoyed each other's company. Annie felt comfortable with Armin. Despite her mistakes, and bad decisions, he was the one person who stuck around and cared about her. He wanted to help her. 

He suspected Annie was going through something that was causing her to do the things she's doing, but he never forced her to open up. Unfortunately, Annie was in denial, she was confused why Armin was being so nice to her, even after the rumors, the cheating, her getting into fights, etc.. Was he only doing all of this just to tell the group? To mock her? 

She decided to cut ties with Armin, she didn't want anything to do with him or anyone in that group. As much as Armin called, texted, and tried to reach out, she never responded. Not anymore. It hurt Armin, but as much as it broke him, he still cared about Annie. 

"I'm sorry if this changes the way you looked at Annie.. It's hard to understand her sometimes but, she's just struggling.." Armin said.

I took a moment to think. "It didn't." I said. Silence grew as I thought of what else I could say. "Do you still have her number?" I ask.

"I do, but she blocked me on everything." He said.

"Well, is it okay if you give me her number? Maybe I can ask her about tonight?" I ask.

He thought for a second. Was this a good idea? I did give her my number for her to text me, but I have such an urge to ask her now.

"Yeah, hand me your phone, i'll type it in." He said. I passed him it and he began to tap on the screen, putting in Annie's number. "There" he said when he finished.

"Okay, since i'm still driving, can you text her for me?" I ask him.

"W-what? M-me? But I don't know what to say." He stuttered.

"Relax, just say, 'Hey, its Heidi. I know I told you to text me first but if you want, I can pick you up tonight and we can go to that party together.' and she'll think its me and not you." I suggest.

"O-okay." he said and began to type. "Sent it." He said after a few seconds.

"Great! Now we wait. I'll text you if she answers while we are with everyone. Sounds good?" I smile at him.

"Yeah" He says in a bit of a more hopeful tone.

Once we pulled up to the driveway, Him and I carried the drinks inside. On our way upstairs he asked me a question. "So, are you and Eren dating?" he said.

"Oh, i'm not sure... We still haven't talked about what we are.." I told him as we made our way up the stairs. "Why do you ask?" I tell him.

"Oh, I mean, the two of you seem to have a good connection, that's all." He said back. I felt like asking him about Mikasa. The three were close childhood friends right? Surely he knows maybe something about the two of them, or Mikasa and how she might feel about Eren. I decided to not ask, we were right in front of my door anyway.

Armin opens the door to let the both of us in. "We're back!" I say.

I set the drinks down in the middle of the bed for everyone to grab theirs. After everyone got theirs, I noticed Levi didn't have a drink in his hand. "Levi did you not want one?" I heard Armin ask.

"I guess you two forgot to order it." He said blankly. I looked at the texts and he had asked for the same drink I ordered, only I forgot to order two. 

"Here have mine" I handed him my drink, untouched. "We both asked for the same drink."

"Its fine, keep it." He said, denying my offer. 

"Just take it, i'll grab something downstairs." I said holding it in front of his face now.

"Tch, fine." He said while he snatched the drink from my hand. I rolled my eyes and muttered "your welcome, grump" as I made my way out the door to go to the kitchen. I hear someone follow behind me. I turn to see Eren.

"Oh, heyyy. What's up?" I say slowing down to walk beside him. 

"Just thinking." He said blankly. Should I be worried? 

"Abouttttttt?" I said. He's probably wondering about many things... One: Me being unbothered by everyone showing up to the mall after Hange overheard us last night. Two: Me dodging his kisses or any form of affection. Three: How Vivi seemed to know who Levi was, and how he knew his was around my house. Four: His obvious envy about me choosing Armin to get drinks for everyone. And lastly Five: Me giving up my drink to Levi with no hesitation. 

He didn't say anything until we were in the kitchen. "I just.. I don't know. I feel crazy for saying i'm jealous and confused at the same time. We don't even know what we are, but seeing you just talk to another guy who isn't me gets me upset.. and you pulled away any time I tried to kiss you." He started. "Did you regret last night?" He said a bit more quiet and scared at what my answer might be.

"What? No, I-" 

"Then why are you acting different around everyone right now?" He interrupted. 

"I just feel bad.. I like you but- well- Mikasa looks so sad anytime were remotely close to each other and I want to avoid hurting her feelings. Levi said everyone heard us last night too- imagine how uncomfortable that is, imagine how she might have felt-" I stop talking, realizing that I just mentioned Levi.

"Levi? When did he tell you that?" He said with obvious jealousy written all over his voice.

I decided to tell him a portion of the truth, "Remember how I said we were studying?" I said as he nodded his head. "Well, he left some of his papers here and came to pick them up, and Vivi noticed so she decided to make him stay longer. All the three of us did was drink tea and talk. That's when he told me about everyone hearing us." I explained to him. I of course wasn't going to say it was really for him to get his sweatshirt back. 

He sighed. "Sorry, I know I sound crazy right now. I believe you." 

I did feel a little bad for partially lying... But I think its better I said that instead of the full truth. "Its alright, don't be sorry." I tell him. "But do you and Mikasa have history together? I feel bad for mentioning her but I don't want to make her uncomfortable" I say.

"Besides being childhood friends, I admit- we have had confusing moments..." He said quietly.

"Likeeee?" I ask curious to know. He didn't want to tell me unless it upset me but I wasn't upset, I was genuinely curious.

"Fine, fine... We got carried away one time and one thing led to another and we ended up... being each others first." He said nervously. "We never officially dated only because I cherished our friendship... so I pushed my feelings aside and told her it's better we stayed friends."

I didn't know what to say. What do I say to that? 'Oh cool!'...no. 'I knew it!'...nope, not that either...

He spoke up again, "I know i told you we were only childhood friends, but I didn't want to ruin my chances with you.. I just really like you and-"

"It's okay, really. I'm not mad, i'm glad you told me." I simply said. "I just don't like seeing her being hurt.." 

"She's hurt?" He asks confused. Hes oblivious to how she really feels.. I don't like that i'm putting her obvious feelings out in the open but I really don't want to make her feel anguished. 

"I mean, she just looks really sad anytime you and I are together.." I tell him.

"Well, are you really letting her get in the way of this? I really like you Heidi, and you should make a decision for yourself and not others." He tells me, taking one of my hands to hold it.

"Is it okay if I think about it first?" I ask him.

"Take all the time you need. I'll wait okay?" He said, then placed a small peck on my forehead.

-

Hange, Mikasa and I got ready in my room. The guys didn't bother to change what they were already wearing and _obviously_ waited outside. I wore a tight black v-neck with short sleeves. For bottoms, I slipped on a pair of ripped mom jeans. It was basic but I wasn't going to stand out, I just want to have a good time. To accessorize, I put on silver hoop earrings, and a few silver rings also. (moms ring stays on at _all_ times of course.) For hair, Mikasa told me to make it wavy. With my flat iron she curled my hair for a short time to create waves. I liked how it turned out. I was ready.

Hange and Mikasa both had their bags in their car and brought them upstairs to change. Hange wore a colorful retro-windbreaker with the colors Purple, green, white and hot pink. It suited her nicely. She of course kept her hair up, but she decided to put in her contacts. She wanted to avoid her glasses falling off her face and breaking. She wore baggy jeans and tucked in her windbreaker.

Mikasa wore a black lace-up cami, cropped, and an oversized flannel over it, one of the sleeves falling off her shoulder effortlessly. Along with that, she wore black skinny jeans and a chain belt to compliment the outfit combination. 

We were ready to go, but suddenly I had gotten a text from someone.

**Annie:** I know it's kinda late, but is it cool if I can still go?

Armin had saved her number in my phone after he had texted her for me earlier. I immediately texted her back.

**Heidi:** Yeah for sure, just send me your addy and i'll be there soon.

-

Since we had all been at my house, Me and Eren would go together in his car, and Armin and MIkasa would go together in his car. Hange and Erwin decided to go together as well, but Levi decided to go on his own. He walked back a few houses down to get in his car. 

As Eren and I got in his car, I turned to him and decided to ask right away as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Hey, I know this is a lot to ask, but is it ok if we can pick up a friend? She wanted to come but didn't have a ride.” I say. I can already imagine he’s going to question who and why. Damn. 

“Sure, take my phone and type in her addy.” He said facing the road. I nod my head as I do so. I'm surprised he said sure so easily… Immediately the GPS had started to direct him to Annie's house.

After a few minutes of silence he decided to ask who the friend was to start conversation, but to also feed his curiosity. 

“Her name is Annie” I say trying to act dumb like I hadn’t heard her name be thrown around the school enough already. Eren snapped his neck in shock. “Annie? Like- Annie Leonherat??” He asked questionably. “Look, I have no right to tell you who you can and can’t be friends with, but Annie is no good. She’s done plenty of damage to our group and I don't want her to hurt you..

“I want to give her a chance.” I say.

“Heidi, our group has given her so many chances and she only pushed herself further away and did worse things. Look at Armin, he was the one person who no matter what happened, he would still want to stick with her. You know what happened? He got his heart broken Heidi. I don’t want her to do that to you too.” He told me.

“Please Eren.. If your right then- well- you were right, but I still want to give her a chance.” I beg.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke up. “Fine..” he sighed. “But you owe me big time.” he finished.

“That’s a deal! Thank you!” I say excited. I hope Armin builds up the courage to talk to her tonight.

-

“Thanks for the ride.” Annie said blankly at Eren while she got in the back of his car. Sure they aren't in good terms, but she wasn’t going to completely be disrespectful.

“I'm glad you decided to come Annie.” I say still facing the street. 

“I'm glad you invited me.” She said in a low voice a few seconds after. Eren seemed shocked at her gratitude, but he stayed quiet the entire ride. He had offered to plug in my phone so I could play my music. I accepted and played the songs Annie had noticed me play in History class before. I hope she noticed that I remembered. I wanted her to notice the gesture, but I was unsure of it since I was in the front and not in the back of the car. I’m sure she noticed. Right?

-

The house party was a bit closer to where I used to live, so I recognized the streets. The house was a two story family home, fairy new and modern. Eren parked his car and we all got out. As we made our way closer to the front door, the muffled music could be heard. The door swung open and already from outside we could see all the colored lights and people filling up the fairly large house. I had two bottles of Vodka in my hands I had stolen from my dad's bar. Vivi told me he would probably not notice since he never even liked this kind anyway. Cool-mom Vivi really pulled through today. 

As we stepped inside the music roared enough for us to have to speak a lot louder to be able to hear each other. The instant smell of marijuana and alcohol reached our scenes. I only ever drank or smoked at these sort of occasions, so I had experience and was familiar with it. I looked back at Annie with a smirk and took her hand to find people we knew. _Ahem Ahem...Armin.._ Eren followed behind us.

Soon after looking around, we made our way to the backyard where there was an enormous pool and just as many people outside as there were inside. Luckily, I had found just the person I was looking for, and he had spotted us as well. "Oh! Armin, Hey!" I walked to him, both Annie and Eren awkwardly behind me. The tension between them was still very much there.

I noticed Mikasa was next to Armin so I said hi to her as well, but she seemed to have her focus elsewhere. She was staring Annie down. I turn my head to face Annie and there she was as well, glaring right back at Mikasa. 

_Okayyy... so they seem reallyyy hate each other huh.._

"I didn't think you'd show up to a place like this." Annie muttered, obviously towards Mikasa. This only angered her more. Her fists clenched together making them turn white. Eren leaned down to whisper something to me.

"I'm gonna get Mikasa inside or something. She's holding back but it looks like she's about to hurt someone if shes near her." He whispered.

I simply nod my head. We obviously wanted to avoid conflict to break out. "Mikasa, let's go inside," Eren said while he gave Annie a disgusted look. Mikasa didn't mutter a word, she simply marched ahead of him, fuming. Annie, Armin and I were left standing awkwardly now.

I decided to break the silence. "Sooo! I brought alc, you guys want a shot?" I ask.

"Sure," Annie says blankly. Armin looked to be nervously thinking though whether he should or not.

"S-sure" He said, trying to sound brave. He's probably never had a sip of something like this in his life, not that i'm judging him though. I just think this kind of stuff isn't for everyone. Armin was probably only going to do this to impress Annie. 

"Are you sure? You don't have to if yo-" I try to talk to him but he interupts.

"I said i'll do it." He said harshly, but obviously sheepish over how I looked like I was babying him.

"Its cool if you don't want to." Annie said looking at him now, her face still stoic. Armin immediately flustered up. He wasn't expecting her to say a word to him. I myself was a bit taken aback by this. "I won't drink if you don't." She continued.

_Okay now we're really taken aback._

"Annie wha-" Armin started but was interrupted.

"Heidi, is it cool if me and Armin could be alone right now?" she told me, again, completely emotionless. Armin only grew more nervous.

"Oh, uh sure. You have my number so if you need me just call." I tell her. She nods. I turn to walk away but mouth 'good luck' to Armin with a thumbs up to encourage him. He was a sweaty and anxious mess. I only pray this goes well for him.

I go back inside and stumble upon the kitchen, I set the two bottles of vodka on the counter that already had plenty of alcohol and party cups on it. I grabbed an empty cup from a stack and poured some of the alcohol I had brought into it. I wasn't paying much attention to who was around me but I heard my name get called.

"Heidiiiii!!" They called again. The music was vastly loud, but I managed to hear where it was coming from, I turned to find a lot of the people in the group, and it looked like they were already tipsy, some high.. maybe crossed? I make my way to the dining table to sit in front of them. Jean, Connie and Sasha were one hundred percent high. They had no cups in their hands, but the blunt was clearly visible. Reiner, Bert, Ymir and Historia were there as well. There were cups surrounding them but everyone's eyes were bloodshot red, except Historia. Ymir took a long chug at a bottle of alcohol and slammed it down onto the table after she finished the rest of it. 

"Hey! No fair Ymir, I still wanted some!" Reiner said irritated. I glanced at Bert, and I couldn;t help but giggle at the sight. He was high out of his mind. He looked completely out of it. 

"Whatever, you would have thrown up if you drank any m-more anyways...pussy." Ymir blabbered back. Historia was taking care of her obviously, but she didn't seem bothered by it. She wanted to make sure Ymir was safe. 

"Hey Heidi, want a hit?" I hear Jean call me over. I walk my way over to the three of them and take the blunt. I've done this before, so I didn't need to be instructed. I placed in between my lips and inhaled. I pull the blunt away and take in the puff, then exhale. I pass it to Sasha and she takes a moment to think. "Wait, how do I do this again?" she asked completely out of it.

"Oh my god Sasha, YOU TOKE." Jean and Connie synchronize, which made me laugh. After a few seconds, my high began. My body was beginning to relax and the music was starting to sound more muffled, but it wasn't enough. I needed a few more hits and i'd be set.

After Sasha managed to do the simple task of inhaling and exhaling, she passed it back to me. I took two or three more hits and handed it back to Connie. I glance over at Bertholt and notice he's still out of it. I began to laugh at how concentrated he looked at nothing. 

"What are you laughing at?" Reiner asked me. I simply pointed at Bert, trying not to piss myself at how hard I'm laughing. 

"O-ho shit, Bertt, are you good?" he asked him, patting his shoulder and beginning to laugh too. It seemed that the other five started to laugh too, noticing how he was just sitting there.

The laughter stopped when we noticed Bert had shed a tear. 

"Bert? Bert? Dude, you good?" Reiner asked a bit concerned now, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Annie..." He spoke with a shaky voice, holding back from breaking down. Immediately my heart dropped. I turned to look at the large window in front of us that showed us the view of the backyard. There they were, Annie and Armin. They were simply talking, but the sight of her broke him. He couldn't take it. 

"I- I'm..." he was trying to mutter something. 

"Bert, lets go somewhere else." Reiner said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"I n-need to throw up," He finally said. Thankfully he held it in long enough until the second Historia had pushed the trash bin close enough for him to vomit.

"He probably greened out.." I heard Ymir say. 

"Yea.. he never does this kinda stuff." Reiner said now feeling a bit guilty for dragging him here.

I walked over to him and patted his back to comfort him as he sat in his chair, hunched over slightly. "You okay?" I whisper to him. He looked up at me with the tears he's trying so desperately to hold in, and snatched me into a hug. I let him, I felt terrible. Reiner bought him here and he probably felt peer pressured to do all of this. On top of that, Annie was here too. I pat his head comforting him as he sobbed and his tears wet my cropped shirt.

Reiner and the others felt guilty as well. 

"Hey Bert, want me to call us a ride back to my place? We don't need to stay here any longer if you don't want to. Okay?" Reiner comforted him next to me. He pulled away from the hug, too embarrassed to look up at anyone and simply nodded his head.

Reiner instantly pulled out his phone and ordered a ride home while the rest of us either told Bert he was going to be okay, or awkwardly sat there not sure what to say to him.

Minutes went by and Reiner got a call indicating the ride was here. 

"Ymir, you and Historia coming?" He asked.

"I'll drive us home, it's fine," Historia replied. She was there to stay sober and babysit her girlfriend of course. Whenever Ymir wanted to leave, Historia could take her back home safely. Reiner nodded and took Bert's arm to go around his shoulders for support on their way out. We all gave him a sympathetic goodbye and watched the two stumble out. The music grew louder and louder but to me, it only appeared to be muffled, toned down. 

I look out to the window once more and see the two of them, Annie and Armin, having a conversation. Annie is slightly smiling, and Armin seems to still be nervous, but having a good time. I'm glad, but I only hope Reiner doesn't mention anything about it. It'll only bring conflict.

I sigh and look away. I wonder where Eren and Mikasa had gone? Well, for all I know she's probably insisting on Eren to let her at least punch the wall. I shrug the thought off and remember about Hange, Erwin and Levi. I stand up, completely forgetting Ymir, Historia and the three others. I direct myself out of the kitchen and into what I think is the living room. The party was all over the house, I doubt even the owners rooms or bathrooms are empty. I squeeze through a herd of people, which seems to never end, until a strong hand gets a grip of my arm and pulls me. 

Suddenly I get pushed into a room, dimly lit by a lamp. I squint my eyes to look around and begin to see familiar faces. 

"Heidi? Are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice ask. It was Mikasa. This time the music is still muffled, but the voice is louder and I can hear it clearly over everything. "Uh- yeah, why?" I mutter. 

"God dammit, Annie probably did this" said a voice in the room, that voice I couldn't recognize.

"Huh- no, I left the two alone, nobody did anything to me.." I speak up, in a sluggish tone.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asks again, her face stern and worried. I look around, my eyes adjusted to the lighting. Hange and Moblit had red cups in their hands, but seemed sober, probably drinking lighter alcohol. Beer perhaps. I continue to scan through the room, I see Eren sitting on the bedside. He looked upset but with a hint of uneasiness. Then there was Mike, Nanaba and Erwin leaning against a wall. No Levi?

"Yeah, I'm sure- I was just with Jean and a few others.." I tell her.

"Called it." said Eren rolling his eyes. Why was he acting so uptight? Jean offered me a bud so I took it, do they think I've never had any?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him, a bit annoyed. Again, we aren't officially together. We fucked, we have our moments, but we both have yet to make anything clear about what we are. He only clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at me. The room grows silent, I'm not going to say anything back to him. He's trying to get a reaction off of me but i'm not letting him get the satisfaction of it. I act as if that hadn't happened and make my way to where Hange and Moblit are sitting. The bedroom they were in was fairly large and open-spaced. They sat in a nook the bedroom had, there were a few extra bottles of ale, still full and ready to swig.

"Pass me one?" I ask Moblit. He grabs one and pops open the cap, letting it bubble, then settle down before handing it to me. The two make spake for me to slump next to them. I take out my phone and take small sips of the beer every few seconds, making a pop sound any time my mouth and the rim of the bottle separated. I scrolled through my unanswered texts and notifications and several minutes had gone by. "Move it." I heard next to me.

I look up beside me to see Levi. He wore a grey long sleeve shirt that hugged his body nicely. I could see his abs peeking. The sleeves were rolled to his forearm, and to go with his shirt, he wore skinny dark pants. I have to give it to him, he knows how to make even casual look almost _too_ good. Then the familiar signature sent of Levi lingered my senses. The same scent of his car, and his sweatshirt.

"Stop staring and move brat." He said again but this time more impatient, he looks deeper at my eyes and sees they are red and lidded. He rolls his eyes and decides to nudge me a bit aggressively to the side to give him space. "I didn't think you were one to partake in something so disgusting, but on top of that you drink?" he says to me.

"I'm responsible enough to manage myse-" 

"Getting crossed is something irresponsible only idiots do." He interrupts me while he reaches across to grab a bottle of beer from Hange and Moblit. 

"Says you who's getting a beer right now." I mutter.

"I'm only having one, and my tolerance is high anyway," he responds "unlike you." he says under his breath, then taking a sip.

"Are you calling me lightweight?" I say now snapping my head to look at him.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm calling you." he tells me, not bothering to look back at me, smirking at this smart ass comment and talking another sip of his beer. The two of us were too busy bickering that I didn't notice what was going on in front of us. Hange and Moblit were frenching each other.

"get a room," I said, noticing Levi had said the exact same, synchronizing. The both of us looked at each other and giggled at the bizarre moment. I could have sworn he smirked slightly at our remark. Both Hange and Moblit had not heard a single word the both of us had told them.

"Fucking gross. Let's leave" He said getting up.

"Huh?" I said, I was too high to function properly. He had realized as well, so he took my arm and began to drag me out. "What do you think you're doing?" I hear an upset voice speak up. "Let her go, i'll take care of her."

I looked behind to see Eren. He looked really upset, but also stagnant. He had to be tipsy. Levi doesn't budge. He simply continues to walk, unfazed. Eren gets up, trying not to trip and grabs my other arm. "Come on Heidi, I'll take care of you" He said. He reeked of alcohol, of course he'd been drinking.

"Let go Yaeger." Levi said blankly. I shook both my arms off their grips.

What the fuck is going on? This is so awkward. If i'm being honest, I rather go with wherever Levi is taking me rather than staying with Eren in a room where Hange and Moblit are literally about to fuck, Mike and Nanaba clearly trying not to get too handsy in front of everyone while Erwin just awkwardly sits between them all 5th wheeling. 

"Come on Heidi, I know you're kinda pissed but let's talk it out-" Eren began. Mikasa's face turned into another heartbroken expression for the millionth time today. 

"Drunk talks only lead to fucking dumbass. I'm not letting you walk all over another girl like you did to my cousin." Levi spoke up, defending me and what seemed to be Mikasa. I look back at her and her heartbroken expression was fueled with pain. I look up at Eren and decide I want to leave. 

I start to stumble out and go into the hall, out the door. I was pissed? Upset? Annoyed? I can't put my finger on it. I've only been here for about an hour or so and had already decided I should just leave. Levi and Eren didn't seem to notice since they were on the verge of causing a whole argument. In a blink of an eye, I'm already out of the house, and walking along the street's sidewalk. I was still intoxicated. I hadn't brought a jacket to keep myself warm, which was a stupid idea since its autumn, nearing winter.

I hugged myself to bring warmth to my body, but with a short sleeved crop top, I doubt it'll do anything at all. The sky was pitch black, with only the dim street lights allowing me to see where i'm going. I have no clue where I'm even going. I wasn't trying to be dramatic when I just left. I just felt like I needed to leave. I had brought Annie, and sure, Armin and her seemed to be doing fine, Bert had still had to witness it all. Eren and Mikasa seemed to dislike that I had brought her along as well, and it kind of ruined the mood. Eren was being a pain for me smoking with Jean and the others? I don't see the problem there?? It's not like I was blowing him off or something. Besides, if I was, Eren and I aren't even dating- though it would seem like i'd be leading him on... But I literally just smoked, nothing more.

It was then that I began to feel vertigo. I guess I was irresponsible. Not only was I under the influence, but I was dumb enough to impulsively just leave, alone. I started to feel paranoid, unsafe. While the street appeared empty, I felt like there was someone behind me, or around me, watching my every move.

_It's just me. I'm just really high- that's all. It's nothing, chill._

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. It's nothing. 

A few more minutes go by and my nerves peak. I had heard shuffling behind me, I had just turned at the corner and I was too afraid to look behind me. The only excuse I could make was thinking it was a stray cat or something. But I was gravely mistaken. I suddenly felt someone get a hold of me from behind me. 

_Scream Heidi, Scream for help._

I had opened my mouth to yell as I kicked my feet to set myself loose but it was no use. His had slapped over my mouth, causing me to whimper In pain. I was freaking out, the person's build behind me felt strong, and his voice would huff as he tried to hold me down from moving. I can't see who it is... I begin to panic, and tears begin to form in my eyes. I'm weak, I was trying so hard to fight back but this person had such a tight grip on me, moving any more only made my muscles weaker and sluggish. 

_Heidi, you need to keep trying. Just try._

I open my mouth and bite down on the hand keeping me from making noise, and to my success, they jolt in pain and for a precious second I get to shout as loud as I possibly can, hoping for someone to tear me, but it was no use. Suddenly I felt myself fall to the ground and all I could see was pitch black.

**(Levi's POV)**

I heard a shout come from the corner of the sidewalk, and instantly I knew who it was. That idiot had impulsively left the party on her own, under the influence for goodness sake. The moment I noticed she was gone I sprinted out of that dump. I ran towards the scream that was only audible for a second, and there she was, unconscious on the concrete. I ran toward the bastard and tackled him down. He was bigger than me, but feeble. He looked to be older, his 40's maybe. I waste no time, I have to get her away from here and fast. Still on top of the old bastard, I clench my fists and strike his face. I wasn't finished there, I needed to knock him out to give me time. I stood up, the weak old shit still on the ground grunting in pain, and violently kicked his side and trample his body. I managed to kick his head hard enough to knock him out. 

_Good, this is my chance to get her out of here._

I swiftly scoop her up, still limp. I start to run as fast as I can towards my car that I left parked at a gas station near by, thankfully. The neighborhood here had on nearby and it was a smart idea to park there instead of the packed driveway. I open the door to the front seat, and gently set her down. I close the door and briskly make my way to the driver's seat. She's breathing thankfully. I carefully but speedily begin to drive. Was her housekeeper up right now? It's like 12:00 AM, I'm sure she would be...

I notice her phone is peeking out of her bra. 

_People still put shit in their bras? I thought that shit was always a fucking joke or a movie thing. God dammit._

Still looking forward to the street, scrunching my nose as I reach over her to grab her phone to try and find an emergency contact. Switching between keeping my eyes on the road and glancing down at her phone was a simple task since the streets were empty. I was no one under emergency contacts. If I recall, her housekeeper's name is Vivi? I'll try to call her. 

While the phone rings, I glance over at her. She's still passed out. 

_Heidi... you idiot._

"Helloooo? Heidi Bear??" I hear though the phone, snapping me back to my scences.

"Its Levi, listen I-"

"Oh? What are you calling for?" she interrupted.

"It's Heidi, she's safe with me now but some old man tried to do who knows what with her. I'm on my way right now." I told her, keeping my calm.

"W-what? Is this some kind of joke?" 

She's panicking. Of course she is, why wouldn't she. 

"Vivi is it? Calm down, I'm heading straight to your house. She's just passed out but she should wake up by the time i'm there." I tell her hoping it would calm her nerves. I'm no good at it so all I could do is hope whatever I said worked.

"O-okay. Please take care of her Levi.." she said in a shakier voice.

"I will." I tell her, then hang up. I keep the phone on my lap and drive a little faster.

-

As I'm pulling up in her driveway, Vivi is already there, anxiously walking up to the car. I get out and go to the other side to open the door and scoop her back up. Vivi was speed walking a bit ahead of me to open the door. As we went inside I heard Heidi groan and move a little in my arms. 

"shh, you're gonna be okay" I whisper to her as she looks up at me. Her nose was scrunched, her head was likely throbbing in pain. She was barely waking up so she was addled, still incredibly weak. She only digs her face into my chest as I feel her breathe into me. Finally we arrive at her room, still somewhat messy from earlier, but I want to be as focused on it as I would typically be over a mess. Vivi lifted her bed covers to rest her onto it. I lightly set her fragile body down the large bed. Vivi pulls the covers back up and crawls next to her.

"Levi," Vivi says to me in a hushed tone. I hum in response. "you know your way around here, can you bring some water?" she asks me. I nod my head and make my way down to the kitchen. 

**(Back to Heidi's POV)**

I flutter my eyes open, a sudden wave of pain takes over my head. What the fuck happened? And how'd I manage to get home? I felt the warmth of my bedspread and a person. I turn my head ever so slightly to see who it might be. It's Vivi, but she looks worried sick. 

"You're awake" she said suddenly in a happier tone. I looked at her confused as I sat up. Just as I was about to ask her what's going on, my door creaks open quietly, it had been Levi. He held a glass of water and a straw. His gaze turned up to look at me and for a second his expression softened. His pace got a little faster as he walked over to my side, setting down the glass of water, and sitting on the edge of my bed.

Levi was being soft? He cared? I've never seen this side of him but it's... it's cute i'll admit. 

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" He asks me to scan me for any scratches.

"My head." I croak. My mouth felt dry so I reached for the glass of water but Levi beat me to it. He took the glass with one hand and with his thumb and index finger to turn the straw toward my mouth. 

"I can do it myse-" 

"Drink brat." He demanded me. I rolled my eyes- which didn't help my headache- and took sips of the water. I let out a refreshed 'ahh' after and had sunken my head back into my pillow, closing my eyes to ease the headache. Vivi noticed and went to turn off the lights, and keep only the nightstand lamp dimly lit. 

"Do you remember anything that happened?" she asked me, stroking my head gently. It definitely eased the aching a little. "I just remember getting annoyed and deciding to leave, but I had no idea where I was going." I told her. Vivi looked at Levi, telling him to explain what had just happened. 

And so he did. From Eren being a pain in the ass, him noticing I was gone, looking for me and knocking out the guy who had assaulted me.

"What were you thinking? You know what happens to women who go out alone in the middle of the night? This! And to make matters worse, you were intoxicated! Thank goodness I showed up to save you, or else worse could have gone down." He scolded me. I was taken aback at this. Why was Levi so frantic, he was the last person I'd expect to go after me, or even save me. "Sorry, that was harsh," he said more calmly now "but i'm glad I found you in time." he finished. 

I didn't know what to say, I only gazed at his blue-grey eyes in awe. Levi had done little things that hid altruism behind it, small things he paid close attention to about me, but this was different. This was him looking out and worrying about me enough to beat a man to his consciousness for me. It was so bizarre, his act of kindness and worrisome over my safety made me feel safer around him. "I'm glad you found me too." I manage to say back. A faint blush arose in my cheeks.

I had noticed since day one Levi was good-looking, the only thing that held me from admiring it was his foul attitude and his distance, but I can't stop looking at him. He's beautiful, possibly the most attractive person I've seen. My face only flustered up more. 

"I'm gonna go make us some tea. Levi, do you mind staying up here to watch her?" Vivi asked him. He nodded his head in response. Vivi walked out and closed the door behind her as she stepped out. The room grew silent. We weren't looking at each other but I still felt my face was blushing, only less than before.

I wanted to get out of these uncomfortable clothes. A corp top that's been cried on and ripped mom jeans was not what I was about to wear to sleep. I get up to change in my closet but my pounding headache slows me down. _Damn, how hard did I hit it?_

"What are you doing?" Levi asks, expressionless. 

"changing," I say.

I close my closet door and start to strip my clothing off, tossing it to the hamper. I put on an oversized tee shirt and sports shorts- I seem to own a lot of those two. I had taken off my bra under the shirt, I hated getting in bed with a bra on. The norm.

I snuggle myself back to bed, the room still awkwardly silent as I shift myself to a comfortable position. I laid on my side, facing away from Levi. 

"Wanna lay down?" I blurt out my thoughts. 

_Fuck's sake- I just embarrassed myself._

I sense Levi looking at me for a few seconds. "Are you sure?" he asks me. Still laying down, I turn my head to look at him and scoot a little indicating that i'm okay with it. He takes a moment to think whether it's a good idea or not, but he finally starts to slip off his shoes. He still has his pants and long sleeve shirt on. 

"You can take them off too- your clothes I mean.. It's uncomfortable if you get in like that.." I tell him. It came out wrong but I had nothing provocative in mind but it sounded like it.

"What if your housekeeper walks in- shes go-" 

"We aren't doing anything bad. I just offered you to rest here for a bit." I reassure him. If Vivi were to walk in, she might think its something else, but I can clarify that another time. I was exhausted but also felt like I needed comfort. Levi takes a moment and begins to take off his shirt, revealing his chiseled body. His muscular body moved as he slipped off his pants, leaving him only with his underwear. I tried not to look too hard, or freak out that I just asked _Levi Ackerman_ to lay beside me- I contained myself as he slipped into the sheets. He only laid beside me, we kept a distance. As much as I tried to fight the feeling, I wanted Levi to hold me. I still was shaken up over everything and wanted- no- needed to be held. I muster up the courage to ask him.

"Levi,"

He hums in response. 

_Ask him. Do it._

I sigh, "can you hold me" I ask finally, but now self-conscious. Another pause comes from Levi, but then I hear the sheets shifting. Suddenly his muscular arm wraps around me and pulls me closer to him. My back now against his chest, his breathing against my neck. I was tense at first but I eased into the feeling. I felt calm, at peace. His hold was gentle and tender, his warm breath against my neck was calming me with every second that passed. I felt myself grow weary. 

"Levi," I whisper snuggling closer to his warm body.

"Hm?"

"thank you." I tell him before I fall into a deep sleep.

After a few seconds, I'm slumped. 

"idiot" he mumbled, bringing his body closer and tighter against mine with his arm. He too, had fell asleep several minutes after, shockingly since he always struggled to fall asleep due to his insomnia. This was different, he fell asleep come effortlessly for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, or kudos hehe, it would be extremely appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop trying to name chapters- I get headaches trying to make them sound cool so.. yea :')

**Next Day**

* * *

**(Levi's POV)**

I feel myself start to wake up, fluttering my eyes open. I was laying on my back and had my arms stretched out, one of them wrapped around- _ Oh shit. _

It takes a moment for me to realize that last night, she had wanted to be held. I couldn't blame her, she felt unsafe after being assaulted. 

I jolt a little at my other discovery,  _ I was only in my boxers.  _ Luckily my sudden movement didn't wake the idiot up. I recognize a familiar scent of her that had been rubbed all over my sweatshirt. I tilt my head to see her hugging onto me. Thankfully she was still fully clothed herself. Her head rested in my arms, and her torso brushed against my chest. Her right leg draped over me, as she lay there comfortably, sound asleep. Her hair was messy as strands of it fell over her face, but she looked beaut-  _ Levi, stop. _

I turn back to look up at her ceiling wondering what the hell I'm going to do. Should I leave? Wake her up? Pretend to sleep? God, why am I so nervous? 

She's so baffling. I'd never treat anyone like this, I was rarely openly kind. I've been trying to avoid her, and dismiss any sort of thought about her, but it's those little things- her forgetting her stupid bow, her mother's ring, forgetting to eat dinner? Why did I care so much? I admit, she's- prepossessing... but I can't put my finger on why I focused too much on her. 

I feel her begin to move a little, realizing she's probably about to wake up. I internally panic.  _ What am I supposed to do- or say?  _ Her eyes start to flutter open. Coming into realization herself, she jolts, just as I had when I woke up.

**(Heidi's POV)**

_ Fuck, FUCK. _

"Uh-" I start, my face is heated up. I didn't even look at him, I was too busy looking down at his abs and v-line.  _ I completely forgot I told him to take his clothes off to get comfortable... _ This is insane- I was asleep, on  _ LEVI.  _

"Oh, I see you're done looking." He says, completely stoic as always. Was he not phased? Freaked out? Actually- no- he's probably used to this. I wouldn't be surprised if someone as attractive as him would do this- no- even more with other girls. 

"Shut it, grump." I mutter pulling myself off of him, with my face, still incredibly red. I tried to hide it but it was pointless. I take a glimpse at my phone and see  _ several  _ notifications from  _ several  _ people. 

I looked at them. Eren had called me 12 times, and texted me 27 times.  _ Shit.  _

Two miss calls from Annie and Armin each, but Armin had also sent me a message.  _ Shit. _

A text from Bert, a text from Historia, 10 from Hange and 2 from Erwin...  _ Shit. _

Just as I was about to say something to Levi, the door opens. 

"OH- Good! The two love-birds are up! But it is rather late-" Vivi says cheerfully, but then thoughtfully.

"What? What's the time?" I ask, completely avoiding the first thing she had said. 

"Oh, only like 12:45 PM or so." She responded, rather calmly.  _ Shit.  _ I look back at Levi, now sitting up on the edge of the bed, but covering his lower half, probably a bit embarrassed over Vivi barging in. Not that we did anything provocative...

"Uh, well!- I'll let you two- well- Levi get dressed... But I just woke up myself so I'll cook us some brunch!" She said cheerfully, one again, and closed the door. It was the two of us again alone in my room, and silence grew upon us.

After a few seconds I speak up, "Okay, uh... i'm gonna shower- you can um-"  _ I don't know? I'm sure he would rather leave then stay after this shit. _

"Just go shower brat." He said in a rather frustrated tone. He wasn't so upset a few seconds ago? He has a stoic face not that long ago as well, and it's not like I've done something to make him frustrated. I look down, noticing he was still covering only his lower half- rather aggressively... I look back up at him confused, and we make eye-contact. His face was slightly blushing, I could tell barely, but not a second later he let out a "Tch" and looked away- embarrassed?

He wasn't so flustered up when we woke up? Maybe it's awkward to him that he's almost completely bare last night and I was still fully clothed.

"What brat?" He snaps.

"Nothing-" 

"Just pass me my clothes and go shower." He tells me. 

"Huh? You have two feet grump, get it on your own. I need to get my stuff to shower." I shoot back.

He glares at me, he knows i'm not dumb. "It's embarrassing." he mutters.

He's all flustered up. His raven hair is messy but still draping over his eyes. His mysterious blue-gray steel eyes that were looking away from me, feeling abash. His chest, perfectly chiseled and muscular.

I start walking to where his clothes are and pick them up, then continue to walk up to him to hand him his clothes. 

He gets up, along with his clothes in his hand, and goes into my bathroom, leaving me in my room. A few minutes later, he comes out dressed in yesterday's clothes, his face completely cold. "You can go shower now." He says holding the door and walking away. As I walk towards the bathroom I turn to ask him something.

"Are you staying for brunch? You don't have to, we'll understa-"

"No" He interrupts me, which for some reason made me feel a bit pang. He walked over to the door to leave. I wasn't going to beg him to stay, that would be weird. Did I want him to stay? Ugh- whatever. I need to shower. 

-

After taking almost an hour in the shower, I finally decided to open the glass door and step out as the steam left as well. I wrapped the towel on my body, and another in my head since I washed my hair. Shutting the lights, I open the door and walk out, immediately getting shivers down my spine due to the temperature difference between the steamy bathroom and my cold room. 

Walking into the closet, I pick out some sweats and a tee-shirt. It was Sunday and I had no plans other than returning missing calls from everyone and texting back. Other than that, I had nothing important so I wanted to just dress comfortably.

My mind keeps racing back to Levi. Besides this morning, he had saved me last night. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be home right now. But what about the other things he's done? Sure they were small, maybe even nothing to him, but now, I feel like i'm becoming attracted to him, and it needs to stop.

_ Stop it, focus on Eren,  _ I tell myself. I shove the idea of Levi somewhere in the back of my head and after getting dressed, I walk down to the kitchen where Vivi is cooking up brunch.

"Heidi Bear! You're up!" she says as I walk in. As I sit on the stool, Vivi serves me my brunch.

"Nothing went down- with Levi and I, I mean." I told her as she set my plate down. 

"Oh" She replied, "He did leave a while ago and looked a bit bothered. He didn't even bother saying bye, he just slammed the front door." she told me.

I don't say anything back, just sit there and take small bites of the food. I started to get lost in thought again. Was Eren mad at me? Was Annie mad that I left her behind? Was Armin too? I wonder what Bert texted me. What did Hange and Erwin have to tell me? And Historia? 

_ Stop overthinking it. I should probably only be worried about Eren. _

"Heidi?" Vivi asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I tell her, chewing up my food.

"What's going on between you and Man bun?" she asks, not exactly remembering Eren's name.

"Oh Eren? I don't know," I sigh. "I mean, we aren't anything official but he gets jealous easily... and I found out he has some history with one of the girls that was over here yesterday, not very good stuff either." I tell her.

"Oh?" she replies, waiting for me to continue. 

"Eren and Mikasa had a really confusing relationship a while back, they were talking things out- I assume slightly under the influence- and they both ended up being each others first, but it only got more confusing so Eren just stopped liking her I guess and he told her they should just stay friends." I continue.

"When did you hear about all of this?" she asked.

"I asked Eren before, but the first time he said they were just childhood friends. The second time- which was yesterday before we left for the party- he admitted to them having a confusing patch and about being each other’s first but nothing more." I tell her. "But, Levi and him were in the middle of arguing and Eren asked if he could talk thing out with me, but Levi stopped him and said something along the lines of 'drunk talks only end up to fucking'... or something like that.. and some stuff implying Mikasa and Eren's past, i don't know. It's all fuzzy." I spill out.

She nods her head, "Well, besides that, you need to be more careful Heidi." She says in a rather strict tone. 

_ Is Vivi scolding me?? _

"Listen, i'm happy to keep you under cover just in case your dad isn't cool with you partying and all. I'm supposed to be watching over you and keeping you safe. I want you to at least keep yourself safe as well, I can't be there at a high school party to keep you sober- you can drink and what not, but please, just be more responsible. You gave me a scare last night Heidi Bear." She told me.

I sat there silently while looking down. She was right, I claimed I was responsible, but is smoking then drinking some sips to get crossed responsible? Was walking out all alone in the middle of the night, and under the influence smart of me at all? 

"I wasn't there to protect you like I was supposed to, so I feel irresponsible as well..." she said in a lower voice. "But I need to thank Levi. If it wasn't for your friend, you would have probably would have never gotten home. You could have been kidnapped, injured- goodness sake- I don't want to think about what else." she added.

"Vivi, I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be more careful next time- well, if there even is a next time. I don't think I want to go to a party ever again." I tell her. I felt awful, but if I'm being honest, Vivi scolding me caught me by surprise, normally because she was usually bubbly and care-free. Vivi wasn't the only person who owed Levi a thank you. I did too, he had gone out of his way to go after me, bring me home and hold me. I get the feeling he's not one to do that for just anyone.

"It's okay Heidi Bear, just don't go scaring us like that okay?" She sighs.

"I'll try," I mutter. I finish up my brunch and thank her as I finish washing my plate. Before I left, Vivi placed a kiss on my head and gave me a tight hug, which I returned.

As I walk back upstairs, I decide to go to a small library we had in the house. I had only been there once when Vivi and my dad showed me around, but I never bothered to go until now. It smelled of old pages and ink, but it was soothing. I surmise no one comes in here since its full of dust in- well- everywhere. My dad's house itself was very up-to-date due to remodeling in the past, but it seemed as if this very room was unaltered. It was dimly lit and the wooden shelves along the walls towered over me, filled to the brim with old books, or decoration such as small sculptures, hourglasses, antiques... just expensive but beautiful things that made this room in particular antiquated and old-timed. Needless to say, the library felt out of place in this house, but it brought a sense of seclusion and tranquility. 

I usher over to the frigid leather couch, and fortunately, a warm blanket throw lay there for me to drape over myself. Getting comfortable, I turn on my phone and decide to look through Eren's texts first. I click on the notifications and begin to read.

**Eren:** Hello?

**Eren:** Are you okay? At least tell me you're safe.

**Eren:** Heidi 

**Eren:** seriously, pick up, everyone's getting worried.

I kept scrolling through the 27 texts and it was mostly all along the lines of 'pick up' or my name. 

_ I should call him. _

I dismiss my nerves, knowing I'm probably getting scolded by him along with everyone else I need to call back. After the phone rang for a few seconds he picked up.

"Heidi?!" I hear him frantically shout over the phone.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can mumble.

"Do you know how worried everyone was? You weren't sober! Why would you run off like that?! Wait a minute- Are you home? Are you safe?" He says, clearly shaken up.

"I'm fine, and i'm sorry. I don't know what went through my head. I just- I guess I was just annoyed. Tired? I don't know... I just wanted to get out of there." I tell him letting out a sigh.

"I know, I was being all weird yesterday, so I'm sorry too." he sighs back. "If it's okay with you, do you want to meet up and talk things out? Levi was right about keeping us from talking last night.. We weren't in the right conditions to talk... But I do want to talk about- well, us." He tells me.

Why do I feel as if I'm falling for two people at once? Is this even okay? 

_ No Heidi, it's not. Focus on Eren. Just say thanks to Levi and forget him. _

"Sure, where do you wanna meet up?" I ask him.

"My place? If you want- we can meet up somewh-" 

"No, no, that's cool. What time should I come over?" I ask.

"As soon as you can?" He tells me.

"On my way then," I told him.

"Perfect, i'll see you in a few then"

"For sure, later Eren." I tell him and hang up.

I get up from the couch and make my way to my room to brush my teeth, and slip on my shoes. I didn't bother to change out of my sweatpants and tee-shirt. I didn't look messy anyway, just comfortable. I didn't bother to do anything to my hair, it was still just slightly damp, but close to dry. 

Making my way downstairs, Vivi was making her way to her room. "Hey, I'm going over to Eren's" I tell her.

"Good luck Heidi Bear,  _ please  _ stay safe okay?" She tells me.

"I promise" I smile at her warmly before grabbing my keys and closing the door. It was a chilly and cloudy day, likely to storm later. I make my way to my car, turn it on, and drive to Eren's.

-

I parked at his driveway and walked out of my car. It was starting to rain, but lucky it wasn't pouring. Making my way up to his porch, I ring the doorbell. I hear footsteps and the door creaks open. "Come in before you get sick from the rain," Eren tells me, gently taking my hand. As I step inside, the swirling smell of cookies stimulates my scenes. "It smells so good," I say almost drooling.

"Well, after my mom overheard you were coming over she decided to make some cookies." He laughed with his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Where is she? I'd like to say hi." I tell him.

"This way," He responds, taking me towards the kitchen. 

"Heidi, dear! It's so nice to see you again!" She says standing up after taking a peek at the oven, coming over to us. 

"I'm doing great Ms. Yaeger, and you?" I ask. It's only polite.

"Same here, I thought I'd make you two some chocolate chip cookies. Why don't you take a seat?" She tells us. 

As I nod and make my way to the table, Eren pushes the chair out for me to sit on and scoots it back in for me. Carla had seen Eren's gentleman-like gesture and giggled to herself. 

"Where's Mr. Yaeger?" I ask her. I wanted to say hi as well.

"Oh, he's working late today. Only logical for a Doctor, they barely get a break." she tells me.

"Oh, that's too bad. Tell him I said hello when he gets back?" I tell her. 

"Of course dear," She tells me smiling softly. 

While me and Eren's mom talked, Eren sat there patiently waiting for the cookies I'm assuming, because once they were out of the oven and cool enough to eat, he dug right in. Those cookies had to be the second best cookies I've had. First was my mom's of course. Mom's cookies will forever be first place, nothing surpassed them, although Eren's mom's cookies almost started competition. 

Once our chit-chat was over, Eren and I went up to his room. I was already familiar with the house since I've been here once only a few days ago. As we enter his room I glance once more at the familiar area. I was comfortable with Eren, as he was with me. Our calls and silly moments in class were things that made us feel less awkward with each other, which helped a lot now. There was no awkward tension at all, thankfully. As soon as he plopped onto his bed resting on his back, I kicked off my shoes and laid on my side next to him.

"Wanna tell me what went down last night then?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Well, to summarize, after I left I was walking around the neighborhood, probably thinking i'd be able to get home on my own, and I felt someone was watching me the entire time." I say. He nods and keeps listening. "Well, I tried to shrug it off thinking it was just me being paranoid, but I was wrong. Some guy attacked me from behind and held my mouth so I couldn't scream. Luckily I managed to bite his hand and it gave me like a second to scream for help." 

"Then what?" he asks.

"I guess I got knocked out, but-" I thought about Levi, and how he had been the one to carry me and save me. He's gonna be pissed but i'm sure he knows Levi's the one who went after me. Eren was all ears.

"-But when I was waking up, Levi was carrying me onto my bed," I say. "Vivi was there too." I add so it sounds less suspicious. 

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'd thank Levi for going after you but... we aren't on speaking terms." He mutters. Then it hits me.

_ Why didn't Eren go after me? _

I stayed quiet for a bit, not looking at him, just thinking. "I know what you must be thinking," he started. "Levi told me I was too tipsy to go after you on my own, he said it'll be no use if I did it so he shoved me back and left after you instead." 

Did Levi only do it because no one else would? Out of obligation since no one else could due to the ale? 

"Just know if Levi wasn't there holding me back, I would have gone after you in a heartbeat Heidi." He said in a low voice. I looked back up at him, and he was slightly embarrassed. "You're so cheesy," I tell him playfully and giggle. He pouts and furrows his eyebrows, so much like a child. "I admit though, it was cute." I tell him, still giggling. His pout turns into a small smirk. He cups my cheek and reels me in to softly peck my lips. 

"Oh look, your blushing." He tells me, still smirking. 

"Shut it, Yaeger." I tell him playfully.

It had been raining but I hadn't noticed that it was pouring aggressively outside. Thunder struck loudly and forcefully near Eren's house, it made the ground shake a little and the lights in his house flicker. The two of us look at each other and giggle at the fact that we had both jolted at the sudden lightning strike, and flickering lights. We dismissed it and started to talk again.

"I still have a few people to get back to from last night, my phone was blowing up."

"I can imagine, you gave us all a scare" He replied.

"sorry again." I mutter.

"Don't be, but you should get back to them. They're probably wondering if you're okay." He tells me. I nod my head and unlock my phone.

First, I opened Annie's, but upon Eren reading her name, I heard him click his tongue, but I ignored it.

**Annie:** You're probably busy with Yaeger but thanks for inviting me. We should meet up sometime.

After the text was two missed calls from her she sent after a few minutes of texting.

**Armin:** Annie and I are friends again!

I smiled at my success, while Eren clicked his tongue again, I ignored it as well. A few minutes after he had sent two calls as well. 

I text the two back, telling Annie to call me when she's free, and congratulating Armin. I wonder how the two got home? After them, Bert. I click on his icon to see what he had texted.

**Bert:** Thanks for tonight but also, sorry for crying all over your shirt. Stay safe Heidi.

I text him back.

**Heidi:** Its nothing, I hope you're feeling better. If you need to talk you can always call :)

"What happened with Bert?" Eren asked, concerned. 

"He saw Annie and got upset, also, i'm sure he was peer pressured to smoke, he threw up so Reiner, I, and the others made sure he was okay." I tell him.

"Damn, Annie really had an impact on him. It's better they split up, he deserved better." Eren said. I can tell he really despised Annie, along with Mikasa and others. Suddenly, I get a text back from Bert.

**Bert:** Hey! I had heard what happened last night. I'm assuming you're okay, I'm glad. Please be more careful next time Heidi.

I giggle. Gentle Giant was too kind. I let him know I'm all safe and thank him. Moving on to Historia, she had asked me if I was okay, which I answered telling her I was. Hange had texted 10 times, some of them were voice memos. Erwin texted twice.

**Hange:** WHERE ARE YOU

**Hange:** HELLO?

**Hange:** HEIDIIIIII

**Voice Memo:** "Heidi, PLEASE text one of us back and let us know you're safe?? Levi's going berserk and is about to pummel Eren over you." 

Those are what the majority of the texts had said, and behind the voice memo's I could hear Levi and Eren's argument muffled in the back along with the loud music. I also heard Erwin and Moblit trying to calm them both down. I text her back next.

**Heidi:** Hey, sorry about last night. I'm safe now tough, promise :) I'll call later.

With that, I move onto Erwins.

**Erwin:** Text one of us back

**Erwin:** Pick up, are you okay?

God damn it. Reading over all of the texts and scanning through the missed calls makes me feel embarrassed. It wasn't my intention to be dramatic or whatever, I was just sick and tired and felt like I needed a breather. I texted him back as well, letting him know I'm fine. A second later, Hange texted me back, and reading what she sent made my heart drop.

**Hange:** I'm glad you're okay. Erwin and I heard the whole story after he got home from your house today. Sounds like shorty has an eye on you ;))))

I notice Eren isn't glancing at my phone, since he probably thought it was getting repetitive, thank god. 

**Heidi:** What? What's that supposed to mean?

**Heidi:** I'm busy atm, but I'm calling you later.

With a sigh, I set my phone down and look at Eren. When he feels my eyes on him, he looks up at me as well. "I believe I owe you for helping me pick up Annie last night." I tell him, friskily. 

"Ah, yes. You do, don't you?" He replies back, setting his phone down as well. "Hmm, what should it be?" he thought out loud to himself. 

"Nothing weird, got that?" I warned him, playfully. He thought a little harder. Something that's not weird. Something that he'd really want. The both of you maybe, hopefully.

"Go to the school dance with me in a few weeks." He blurted out. I completely forgot about the school dance that had been announced a few days ago. It was about four or three weeks if I recall. Going with Eren doesn't seem like a bad idea. 

"Hmm, I don't know. Should I?" I replied, jokingly. 

"I think-" He said as he grabbed my sides and reeling me closer to him, "you should." he finished, smirking.

"Okay, okay. If you insist, Yaeger." I reply again, playfully of course. Out of nowhere, my phone began to violently buzz, indicating I was receiving a call. It was Vivi. 

I answer the call and greet Vivi, asking her what's up.

"Hey Heidi Bear, your dad said the business trip ended early so i'm picking him up, along with someone he would like you to meet." She replied. 

"Oh, alright. When?" I ask her. 

"Like... now? Sorry! I know you're busy with your potential boyfriend but he really wants to see you." She tells me. I sigh, the phone still resting between my right hand and my face. I glance at Eren who looks like he wants to ask what's up. I mouth 'i'll tell you in a sec.' to him and he nods.

"Okay, I'll get home. Do you wanna go pick him up in my car?" I ask her.

"No, no. You just get home, I'm already on my way to the airport. Just get ready, we're meeting up at the person's house. Well- one of his houses at least." She tells me.

"Alright then, see you." I tell her and hang up. I turn to face Eren, who then asks me what's sup.

"Vivi called. My dad came back from his trip early and it looks like he wants me to meet one of his little business friends" I tell him.

"Oh," he sighs, looking a little down at what I had told him. I had only been here for a little over an hour and I felt bad leaving so soon, but as unimportant as simply meeting one of my dads friends sounds, I'd be awkward if I just turned down the offer.

"I'll call you later tonight, promise. We can talk about school dance plans and what not, sound good?" I tell him, hopefully to cheer him up.

"Sounds good. Let me walk you out?" He replies with a soft smile. I nod my head as I lift myself up from his bed. 

He opens the door to his room for me to step out, him right after me. We make out way downstairs when we run into Ms. Yaeger. 

"Oh hey! Leaving so soon?" She asks me.

"Yeah, i'm really sorry. Something came up unfortunately." I tell her.

"Awhhh, well at least take some cookies with you sweetie." She tells me, already turning her head towards the kitchen. I didn't hesitate on her offer, those cookies were too damn good. 

After she stuffed the Tupperware full of cookies, she handed it to me on our way to the front door. I was as careful as can be with it, since it was those fancy glass containers. 

"Well, I hope to see you again soon Dear, I'll be more than happy to make you more cookies." Ms. Yaeger told me, softly smiling. "Okay, well, i'll let Eren say goodbye now." She told us, with a playful grin as she elbowed Eren with a wink. Eren pouted angrily at his mother full of embarrassment, but she only giggled as she walked off into the house again. Eren shuts the door, leaving it ajar.

"I'll talk to you later. Drive save okay?" He tells me.

"I will, I will." I reassure him. Both his hands gently get a hold of the sides of my head, reeling me in to kiss my forehead. As he pulls me back, I smirk at him.

"Alright, alright. I won't hold you any longer or else you'll be late." He pouts.

I giggle, "I promise i'll call tonight okay?" I say now speed walking to may car, as I look back at him. He playfully blows a kiss and a wink my way as his way of saying 'okay'. I smile and turn to open my car and get inside.

-

Back at home, I was getting ready for dinner apparently. Vivi had texted me on my way home saying to wear something nice, since a few other bug business people were going to be there as well. I was rushing the entire time, running back and forth to the left and right side of the closet, looking for something nice to wear. It's not like I owned any fancy clothes anyway? I didn't think I'd be going to a fancy dinner anyway until now.

I text Vivi to let her know i'm gonna have to raid her closet since I owned like- no fancy apparel. She quickly texted back saying she's cool with it.

I ran towards Vivi's room, half naked and in a hurry. Her room was around as big as mine, maybe a little bigger. It was downstairs and had a big window that curved and was a seating area, with a view of the back yard. I never went to our backyard often, mostly since its cold out of course. Still, it was huge, with landscaping that was well taken care of. A pool was there too, along with a hot tub that I hoped to use as soon as spring or summer came around. 

As I got inside her closet, it was neatly sorted and organized. It was huge. Bags were lined up upon high shelves, heels, sneakers and shoes lined up in the rest of the wall below the bags. In another wall, lingerie's, and a lot of them.  _ Okay then, not what i'm looking for. _

I keep scanning the closet that was neatly organized. Finally, my eyes land on dresses. I scan through them, looking for something to match the occasion and still look nice. Unfortunately, Vivi liked to wear... rather more revealing clothing... So a lot of the dresses I had to choose from were too exposing for my taste. What other option was there? It's not like I had the time to go shopping for something, I was already going to be late at this point.

I snatch one of them and slip it on.  _ Tight- Fuck-.  _

After I manage to squeeze my way into the dress, I look at myself in the large mirror leaning against the closet wall. It was a white dress, tight as hell it was almost impossible to breathe. It wasn't long either. It was higher above my knees. The top was a square neck, with semi-thick spaghetti straps to hold the dress up from my shoulders.  _ So much for fancy dinner... This looks way out of dress code.  _ I scan through Vivi's dresses again hoping to find something more appropriate, but this is as good as it got. The rest were either more revealing, shorter, or were color's like hot pink or something that would just stand out too much. 

I sigh and resort to taking a fur shawl, an ivory color, to cover my shoulders and arms. It's the only matching thing to go with the dress. I run back upstairs, pulling the skirt of the dress down constantly so it doesn't go higher to flash my panties. I quickly blush my teeth. I had already done my hair, simply waking it wavy. I grab a pair of white heels, but avoid putting them on. I'll just slip them on once I get there, in the car of course. I sprint barefoot towards the front door, and into the car. Vivi had sent the address and luckily, it seemed to be 10 minutes away.

-

As I pulled up to the property, I saw several other cars just as expensive as the ones my dad owned. Inside my car, I slip on my heels.  _ I better not eat shit because of these heels.  _

As I open the car door, I step out and begin to walk towards the  _ very  _ large home. My heels click and clack as I try to keep my balance. The sound they made against the ground was satisfying, although they weren't all that tall. I probably only got an inch taller. 

As I knocked on the large glass doors that towered over me, a short man with dark hair and blue eyes rushed to the door to allow me inside. 

"Ah! You must be Reader's daughter Heidi. Please come inside, it's cold." He tells me opening the door wider as he steps to the side to allow me to get in. I smile at him, quite confused though.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm late, I hope I wasn't keeping everyone waiting-" I say.

"No, no. Don't worry, there's still a few more people who are yet to arrive. I'm Rod Reiss, very nice to meet you." He says, extending his hand for me to shake. I take it and shake it. "Come now, let's get to where everyone else is." He says. I follow behind him and we walk into a large dining room along with the kitchen that was connected to the space. 

Upon entering, I see my dad and Vivi, talking and conversing. Vivi notices me and takes my dad's hand to pull them both towards me.

"Heidi bear! You're here!" She greets me with a hug. "Ooooh, I love how my dress looks on you. I gotta say, white is definitely your color." Vivi says, winking at me. 

"Thanks, but I don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable wearing a dress. I feel like I'm suffocating." I tell her, giggling a little at my uncomfortable situation.

"Still cute." She says. I smile at her and then look up at my dad, waiting to finally talk to his daughter.

"I missed you honey, how have you been?" He asks, arms open for a hug. I hug him back.

"I've been great," not entirely true... but i'm not about to just tell him I was assaulted last night. Nope. "How was your trip?" I ask.

"It was nice. Exhausting but nice." He tells me as we pull away from the hug. "Oh, I have a few gifts for the two of you I got before I came back." He says. I thank him for the gesture.

"Oh, the person- well the two i'd like you to meet are a little late. But they'll be here soon i'm sure." He tells me. I nod.

As people I've never seen before are walking around and talking, having a cup of wine, I stood next to Vivi most of the time. I looked like some shy kid next to their mom while she just talked with either the other housekeepers or wives. Out of nowhere, I feel a hand snatch mine aside. 

"Heidi!" I hear, tuning my head to see its Historia. "My father told me Mr. Reader was coming and so I figured you would show up too. How are you? The last I heard of you was you running off alone and-" 

Before she continued, I hushed her. It gave her a hint that it's not something to be discussed out loud at the moment. She nodded and waved apologetically. 

"It's fine," I tell her. 

"Here, why don't we go up to my room and we can talk there? This is all adult and business talk anyways." She asked. I agreed and followed behind her, going up the stairs. She opened the white double doors into her room.

I told her everything, just like I had explained to Eren, leaving out everything about when we got to my house, and this morning. 

"Hmm.." 

"What?" I ask.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you got assaulted Heidi.. have you reported it?" She asked.

"I'm fine, seriously. But no... I haven't.." I reply slowly.

"Heidi, that man could have done worse if Levi hadn't shown up. Did you see his face?" She asked.

"...no," I reply. She sighs.

"How about Levi? Did he see his face?" She asks.

"I don't know, okay? I just want to forget about it. It's not that big a deal." I tell her, hopefully to make her just drop it. I didn't want to sound rude, but I just wanted to settle down and relax. I was exhausted.

"Fine. I get you're stressed, but i'm still worried, and I think it's best you report it soon." She says.

"Okay," I reply.

We laid in her bed, looking up at the high ceiling, silently for a few seconds. "Levi's been... off since you've arrived, ya'know?" She spoke up. "I mean, not in a bad way. In a good way actually." She adds. I turn to face her, confused, but waiting for her to continue. "I'm not close to him as much as others, but I see him often because of stupid dinners like this... Oh- and we have a class together as well." she starts. "Him and Petra have been- well- I don't know? Whatever they are, it's confusing... But I know right now they aren't exactly in speaking terms, arguing maybe? Who knows." she says.

I remember when we were at Eren's after the game, Petra had asked Levi whether he was going to the party of not. It was no secret he looked annoyed, but i though it was mostly because of Hange and Ewrin. Now thinking a little harder, I guess Petra and him being in not-so-good terms meant she was trying to get on his nerves.

"Well... maybe hes being weird because Petra and him are arguing? I don't think i'm in the picture Historia." I tell her.

"Well, who knows Heidi. I can read people like a book, and he just seems different, but the same, you know?" She says.

"Nope, no idea." I tell her. 

"Look, for one, as I got in my car after school Friday, I saw he returned your bow. He was looking at you a certain way. He never looks at Petra like that, ever. You looked annoyed though so i'm sure you didn't notice, but again, i'm never wrong. I can read people like a book remember?" she said with a smirk. "And the whole arguing with Eren, going after you? Come on Heidi, thats not Levi at all." She says.

"Well, how would I know? It's not like I've known him as long as the rest of you to know what he was supposedly like before I showed up here." I reply.

"I think he might have a little crush on you Heidi. Maybe he doesn't realize it himself, but he's never put up a fight for Petra like he did for you yesterday, not look at her the way he ogles at you. I'm sure when the rest found out he went after you they were just as shocked as I was." She tells me.

I suddenly think back when Hange and Erwin were tittering over some sort of secret on our way to culinary a few days ago.

-Flashback-

_ Everyone said their goodbyes and began to make their way to the next period. Erwin held the door open for me as Hange and Moblit stood by.  _

_ "Heidi, our school's cheer outfit really looks good on you!" Hange complimented me. _

_ "Thanks! It's not exactly comfortable but I actually really like it." I said. _

_ "I think shorty will like the way it looks on you, don't you think Erwin?" Hange continued and began to grin. _

_ Shorty? Like, Levi shorty? Why would she say that? _

_ Erwin began to try not to laugh at what she just said while Moblit told her to stop talking so much.  _

_ "What, no don't tell her to shut up, what did you mean by that Hange?? Erwin??" I begin to ask. There's something they know that I don't... Are they just teasing me? _

_ "Its nothinggggg, let's just head on to class already before were late" Erwin told me finally being able to suppress his laughter. _

-Flashback over-

_ Well, that was weird that they said all that, but maybe its just a stupid joke. Whatever. _

"I think if you asked Hange, shed spew everything he really feels and confirm my little theory." Historia tells me, both of us giggling.

"Whatever" I say as I smirk and roll my eyes.

"I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me Heidi" She says smirking. I freeze.  _ I'm starting to believe the whole reading people like a book thing..  _ I look at her, and still, she's smirking.

"You can trust me, Petra and I aren't that close even if we are on the team together. Besides, Hange and Nanaba set him and her up, it's obvious he could care less where their relationship is headed." she says.

"Fine," I sigh. "Yeah, so we've had some moments- I guess? He stayed with me last night and I woke up this morning with him still there..." I began, and continued to tell her every little thing he's done. From my mom's ring, to the late night tea shop with Bonnie, and how he pays attention to little things. 

"..but Eren and I are- together? I don't know... He asked me to go to the dance with him before I came here, and I think I really like him. Levi, we aren't anything. He's just confusing, and grumpy, and inconsistent. One day he's okay with talking to me, but the next he acts like I'm not there. He's just not the kind of person I'd like to be even friends with. God, I've only been going to school here for a week!? He's made a strong impression on who he is, and I didn't exactly appreciate it. I'll talk to him but I wont get close to him." I rant.

Out of the blue, my phone goes off. It's Vivi.

"Heidi, your dad's been looking all over for you. The people he wants you too meet are here- well, you already know one of them anyway- but still, come back from wherever you went, okay?" She says.

"Sorry, i'll be there." I reply and hang up.

As I make my way down with Historia, I make eye contact with Vivi, then look near her. My dad is right next to a very tall man, who wore a 1920's gangster style hat... next to him was- _Levi??_

As soon as I noticed him, the both of us made eyecontact.

_ Well, great. Just great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm not getting much feedback on this fic so idk, i'm not feeling as motivated to continue since it feels like i's not that good. I mean- I just started it so ofc there is not much big stuff happening yet but it feels like its pretty boring atm and not enjoyable.


End file.
